Obsession
by tbeans3
Summary: Christian meets Ana in an AP class. Christian soon finds himself obsessed and addicted to Ana's company. His assignment was to find love and fascination. He finds that in Ana. We take a ride with him in his mind and emotions as his and Ana's relationship grows. How will Ana cope with finding out his obsessive tendencies? Will she help him embrace it or push him away? Christian POV
1. Chapter 1

_**Christian and Ana 17 (juniors)**_

 _ **Elliot 18 (senior)**_

 _ **Mia 16 (sophomore)**_

 _ **Any additional characters ages will be a part of their introduction**_

 **Christian**

Do you remember that feeling of obsession when you find a book or movie that you really like and just can't stop yourself from thinking about it? I have found a new obsession. I normally obsess about my sports teams or bands but I have never been so deeply obsessed with something then I am with this one girl. Anastasia. I only met her about an hour ago but I know I want her. Let me just start from the beginning and show you how it started.

...

"Christian you have to wake up for school." Mother knocked on my bedroom door.

"I am awake." I say in a monotone. She should know that I am already awake. I never sleep for long periods of time. The nightmares keep me awake and I end up screaming throughout the night. I would normally play my piano but I am tired of people listen to me struggle to sleep. I love the music but I hate to see the judgement in their eyes. I am the most fucked up of the three of my siblings. I am the one that had to have memories of being unwanted, of being abused, and of seeing death look you in the face for days and not know what was happening.

To begin to dress quickly. I had completed my normal morning routine hours ago. I was just sitting on my bed and just waiting for everyone else to wake up. Today was just another normal day in my not so normal life.

I slowly walk down the stairs and see that my entire family is already in the great dining room eating breakfast. I believe I was the last to be called to breakfast in their false hope of believing I was actually asleep up there. It's sad really that they have to adjust to me and my horrible life.

"Come Christian, breakfast is going to get cold." My mother tells me while cutting into her bacon.

"So Christian are you going to have a good day at school?" My father tells me from the end of the table.

"I will be fine." I have been on the receiving end of my father's last nerve recently. I fight. A lot. I come home with bruises because I just do not know where to put all this aggression. I am so angry and I do not know why.

"Be sure that you do. The last thing we need is for you to get expelled." He always has to push that in my face. I already know I am different from Elliot and Mia but he does not have to just put it out there for everyone to see it.

"Oh daddy Christian will be fine. I hear we have a new wood shop teacher starting today now that Mr. Walston went into early retirement. This new school year is going great!" Mia gushes with excitement.

"You are just happy because you failed the beginning quarter of shop and a new teacher means a clean slate." Elliot jabs at her. I can't play like they can. They can push and tease each other all they want to and it doesn't mean anything. Elliot went through a phase of being afraid of me when we were kids because I freaked out on him for touching my back while on vacation. He called me "Damien" from the Omen for an entire summer.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry just have a good day and get going." My mother ushers us out and into our cars. Elliot drives a Ford pickup and I have my silver Audi. Mia rides with him because she doesn't have her license yet and she thinks getting down from a car instead of getting out of a car is more fashionable so she always rides with him.

We approach our very posh upper class school and I see that my usual spot is taken by very old 1960 Volkswagen Beetle. My day just hit the fan already. People know by now not to fuck with what is mine. I have gotten a reputation of being impulsive and downright violent when it comes to what is mine. I have this attachment issue that I think stems from some sort of obsessive compulsion thing. What is mine is mine and I have a very hard time of letting things that are mine go. I am not a hoarder by any means but I just have a problem with people touching, taking or using what is mine.

I kind of hate the idea of school. I am a hands on learner and I find sitting behind a desk being told what to think is highly irritating. I calm myself down and walk the halls to my locker. I look to my right and see there is a new blue lock next to mine that I have not seen before. Whatever. I open my locker and get my books and camera for my first period photography class and make my way to my class. I sit at my usual seat in the back at my blank photo stand. We are working on our AP portfolio and I am the only one that doesn't have a theme.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we are going to be going over your progress on this portfolio. Right now I want everyone to pull out the pictures they have developed and altered for review. I am going to be going around the room and giving my critiques." Said Mr. Molina

He sits at his desk and waits for everyone to pull out their pictures and I don't have a single picture. Slowly but surely he walks around the room and tell people what they need to do and eventually he approaches my station.

"So Christian I see that either you haven't done the work or you are haven't found your muse, which is it?" He leans on the desk.

"Honestly I haven't seen anything that I want to capture. This theme of "fascination" or "love" that you have imposed is something I do not understand or connect with." I look around and see people with pictures of their family, pets or plants. I don't have that type of connection with anything or anyone.

"What about your family? Can you make them the focal point of your theme?" That is so bland it is amazing to think he ever went to college. Plus in all honesty I don't have that type of connection with my family.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. The counselor to the junior class is there gesturing for Mr. Molina to come to the hallway. He excuses himself form the class and walks out the door. Mr. Molina comes back into the room and a short girl follows him. She has to be under 5'2 long hair that almost hits her mid-thigh. He gestures for her to take the desk near his and I assume that he is explaining the project. He then gestures to the rest of the class and she turns my way and I see her face and I just raise my hand unconsciously and snap a picture of her. She has the deepest blue eyes and a heart shaped face that I just wanted to touch. She nods along with what Mr. Molina is saying and bits her lip. I take another picture of her. She takes off her sweater and I see her figure. She is a small waist but with wide hips and large chest. I take another picture. I follow her throughout the class with my camera. No one paying me any mind.

"Christian!" I am taken out of my cameras screen by Mr. Molina. I raise my eyes and realize that the class is empty. There did she go? I look around and try to find her. Like she would just pop up like it was a game of hide and seek.

"Sorry Mr. Molina" I quickly collect my things and pause. "Sir, who was that girl that came into the class?" I try to act casual

"New student. Daughter of the new wood shop teacher. Anastasia."

Anastasia. I walk into the hallway looking for her. She couldn't have gotten far. I have to find her.

 **OKAY! REVIEW! NEW STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

Please read- For the guest that I guess wanted to know about Ana's size and deemed a Kardashian body type. I am writing from the man's perspective. Wide hips and a large chest could and is considered something totally different to women. I wanted Ana in this story to encompass a body type other than thin and petite. I wanted curves, cellulite and back aches from the bra. I was going to hold off on that but in light of your train of thought I just hope no one else saw her that way as well. So this is me just trying to broaden the body type. I am pro woman of curves and I wanted Christian to be as well. Hope you like it.

 **Christian**

I didn't see her for the rest of the day. Every time the door opened to the class room I would hope it would be her. Each time I was let down. I didn't even put my camera away in hopes I could catch another glimpse at her. My last class is wood shop. Mr. Molina said that this was her father.

My first impression of the man was that he is the no-nonsense type of guy. He went straight into what he wanted us to do and how he wanted it done. No "Hello Welcome" "I am new here" "Oh smiling youth" he knew he was new to the school and he knew how to handle a room. I like him already. He was a taller man. Buzz cut and well-built man. You could just smell the Army grit around him. I followed the lesson to make sure I was on track. All the while looking at him I was trying to find the girl who I was in class with earlier. I couldn't see the resemblance. She must look like her mother or something.

The ending bell rang and the kids in class scatter like roaches. I walk out of the class to get my things when out of the corner of my eye I see her, Anastasia. Just as I turn she rounds the corner on her way to, I would assume, the parking lot. I slam my locker shut as I hastily grab my book bag and camera and run out to catch her. Another student seems to be with her. I see none other the school's mascot, Jose Rodriguez, talking to her. He is gesturing wildly at everything from the parking lot to the buildings. She nods along with a smile on her face. *click* My camera goes to capture her smile.

She gestures to the damn VW Beetle while they are talking and you can just see Jose's look of disgust at the thing. This is him probably being judgmental about her car. I was too but now that I know it is hers I think the thing is tolerable now. I raise the camera to my face and just take a whole slew of pictures of her getting in her car. Pulling out and waiting in line of the cars trying to exit the schools grounds.

I quickly run to my car and start it up. I need to know where she is going. I stay at an inconspicuous distance from her car so I don't seem weird. While we are at a stand-still I take a picture of her car and license plate. Right now I feel as if I have no control of who I am and what I am doing. My mind is not my own anymore to control. I am instinctually just following this girl. Slowly but surely we make it to open traffic and I follow her on the express way, taking her away from the higher priced homes of my neighborhood of Bellevue. We eventually end up in a suburban wooded area. She pulls up to the house and I park a few houses down.

I snap pictures and continue to until she makes it into her house. I sit in the car and wait for thirty minutes and slowly I feel my sanity slipping when I consciously make the decision to walk up to her house and look through the windows. I find her in the kitchen cooking. The entire back of the house is glass. I cannot help the feeling of excitement that does through me when I realize this. She is over the sink cleaning and I snap more pictures. Eventually after what I would assume is an hour my camera's memory is full and so is the memory on my cell phone.

Mr. Steele approaches the house in a Jeep. Anastasia turns and greets him in the kitchen and she continues about the kitchen finishing dinner. Slowly the sky darkens and the glow coming from the house is the only light I see.

***RING RING RING RING RING***

I am scared by my phone doing off. I look down and see that my mother is calling me.

"Hello" I say still looking at Anastasia walk up the stairs of her house.

"Christian, where are you? You missed dinner." She sounds stressed. I look at the screen and see that it is seven o'clock. Shit

"Sorry I went to the gym after school. I am walking to my car right now. I will be there in a few." I continue to follow Anastasia in what I see to be her now illuminated bedroom. It is filled with boxes and a bed.

"Okay I will put your food into the warmer. Be careful on your drive. See you in a few." She hangs up with me and I am fascinated by the girl in the upstairs bedroom. The boxes act as a curtain as she changes. I look away as I see this. I don't want to disrespect her any type of way. I know me watching her is an invasion of privacy but I don't need to take her intimate moments away from her. After a good amount of time I see her bedroom light is off and Christmas lights hung about the room are on giving a very faint glow.

Satisfied that she is in for the night I run to my car and speed home. I walk into the house from the garage and head straight into the kitchen where Gretchen and my mother are talking about this coming week's schedule of dinners.

"Oh Christian you are home. Come and eat your food is waiting." I sit at the kitchen island and Gretchen comes to put my food down and she soon leaves straight after.

"So tell me about your evening." I know she just wants to make sure I haven't been fighting. Normally when I stay out long I am fighting. I will come home with a split lip or a bruise. I will rarely loose a fight but I would eventually come home with an injury or two.

"Oh I just went to the gym but before that I was at school trying to get a hand on this photography portfolio for AP art." I don't want her to jump to conclusions so I decided to tell her not one bit of truth.

"Oh you haven't found your muse yet. I did love photography when I was in school. You don't get much time on the hospital floor to take many pictures ha-ha." she laughs off. Her idea of a muse is funny. I think I did just find my muse.

"Yeah I think I am going to keep looking for my muse from now on." Hahaha funny. I can't wait to look at the pictures I got from today.

"Yeah okay well I have to get ready for the night shift at work." She leaves with a wave and I hear her saying goodbye to my father. As soon as she leaves my sight I wolf down my food and run up to my room. I lock my door and start up my computer. I connect my camera's memory card and look at the pictures that I took.

Multiple pictures of Anastasia sitting at her station at school.

Anastasia pushing her hair behind her ear.

Anastasia reading over the syllabus.

Anastasia studying her camera.

Anastasia walking out with Jose fucking Rodriguez. I edit him out of the pictures out of mere spite. I don't like the idea of a man being close to her. She is mine whether she knows it or not I will go out of my way to block her from the guys at our school.

Looking at my computer with all these images I set the picture that shows her looking at her back yard as my screen saver. The one where she is driving her car I set as my phone screen saver but not the lock screen. Her round face and graceful neck is what I want to see when I open up my phone. No need for others to see it too and ask questions. Her picture is just for me. I have the pictures under a nondescript file name after printing out a couple of my favorites on 4x6 picture paper. Knowing I can't put them up where people can see them I walk over to my closet and open the door. I take the tape from my bedside table and put them up. I get ready for bed while looking at her pictures. I finally succumb to sleep with her eyes watching me and mine watching hers. Tomorrow I will talk to her. "I want to meet my soul mate" I mumble to myself and to her picture.

 **OKAY REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **I TOLD OTHERS THAT THIS IS INDEED AN HEA SO NO WORRIES**

 **WHAT SHOULD THEY TALK ABOUT? FIRST MEETING IDEAS JUST REVIEW OR PM ME AND I TAKE IT SERIOUSLY**

 **I ALSO WANT TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR BEING THE FIRST TO FOLLOW ME OR MY STORY BECAUSE IT WAS GREAT SEEING THAT YOU GALS AND GUYS LIKED IT**

 **SO SPECIAL THANKS AND SHOUT OUTS TO**

 **beatrice1975**

 **angie8190**

 **mdsmorris**

 **MikasaChanel**

 **RoseArcadia**

 **lauren11165**

 **aimzdj**

 **Princess1958**

 **nikkistew2**

 **Amelia S James**

 **hrsmith91**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah this is a story about obsession. Keep in mind that in the original book he had her whole life background sheet. Needed to know where she was at all times. Tracked her phone and car...Just saying he was already a stalker. This Christian is just a stalker on a **budget.**

 **Christian**

I wake up and feel so well rested. I look up and see Anastasia's face there next to mine. I quickly dress and hear my family downstairs having breakfast. When I am satisfied with my appearance I will join them. I had never really put much thought into what I was wearing. Today however is a day that is special. I want to talk to her today so I need to make a good first impression. I pick out my best jeans and gray button up. I make my way down stairs and see that everyone is going about their day normally. Mother is reading her paper. My father is at the other end of the table reviewing last minute notes before court. Elliot and Mia are just talking about the upcoming pep rally today.

"So, Christian, are you excited we are going to be playing our rivals today!" Mia gushes about her way. She loves all school activities and I assume that getting out of class is just the cherry on top of the sundae.

"I am not really a group sport kind of guy and you know this. Plus all those squeaky gym shoe noises on the floor irritate me. I don't like it." I mean honestly who wants to hear a bunch of girls cheering and have a list of basketball player's names read aloud?...Not me

"Well it's mandatory after first period so you are going anyways." Elliot says with a smirk. He must feel some kind of way because he is actually on the basketball team.

Oh well.

We eventually leave and I see that Anastasia's car is in my spot. I like that she is punctual. I make my way to what is becoming my usual spot since she took mine. I walk straight to my locker and only grab my camera. Since we are only going to have one period and the rest would be the rally and the game there really isn't much to have on me. I walk into the class room and see her there looking through the syllabus again. I approach slowly. When I make it to the edge of her table she still doesn't notice I am here. This gives me the advantage of seeing she is wearing a white knit sweater. Her hair is down as usual and she had a distinct smell of roses...but I wasn't trying to over analyze her or anything.

Then she looks up and is startled by my appearance she jumps holding her chest. I was so caught off guard by her being caught off guard I jump back and feel a pain on my lower back. I try to step forward and catch myself but I literally trip over my own feet and land on my back.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" Suddenly my view of the ceiling is caught off my Anastasia's lovely face.

"I am great" I only say that because I could get lost in her face all day. I can barely feel the pain anymore.

"I think you hurt yourself pretty bad. Here let me help you up." She stands and leans down and grabs my hands and with her help I hoist myself up and sit at the station next to hers.

I am suddenly aware that I just made the biggest fool of myself ever. I rub my back and trying to speak but I can't. She is rummaging through her bag no doubt trying to distract herself from my pitiful first attempt to introduce myself.

Suddenly she looks up with a smile. This smile is bigger than the one yesterday. I am itching to take a picture but my camera is sitting on her desk now. She quickly stands and now I see she is wearing skinny jeans and converse. She is holding what I think are white pillows. Who carries around pillows? Then she does something completely unexpected and squeezes the both of them and they make a popping noise.

"I am a bit of a clumsy person. I carry around instant ice packs for occasions like these. This is actually the first time I would use them on someone other than myself." Then the most glorious giggle that I have ever heard comes out of her mouth. "Here come sit by me so I can help" she offers. I don't need to be told twice. I drag the chair next to hers.

"Here lean forward a bit so your chest is on the desk. I will hold one pack to your head while you hold the other to your back." Now here we are. Me holding an ice pack to my back while she holds one to my head.

We sit like this for maybe ten minutes before the first round of students start making their way in the classroom. I straighten up with a groan.

"Why don't you just sit with me today? If you want." she offers with a blush.

I nod my head because I honestly can't form a sentence.

Mr. Molina sees me at her desk and frowns a bit at our weird seating arrangement but starts class first.

"I'm Ana by the way." She whispers in my ear. I swear I would have come in my pants if I hadn't been in a classroom right now. Her voice is so sultry and soft at the same time, like silk on skin.

"I..I'm Christian" I have to grit out. That didn't sound as smooth as I would have liked.

"It's nice to meet you." She holds out the hand that isn't holding the ice pack to my head. We shake. Wow her hand is so soft.

"It's nice to meet you too." I say with a more normal tone.

Mr. Molina again asks us to pull out our portfolios. He continues to go about the room and make his critiques.

Eventually my pain is numbed and I remove the pack from my back. Then she lifts her pack off my head and runs her fingers through my hair. I hold back a groan.

"Your little knot right here should go down soon." She soothes the spot where my head hit the floor. Her hand falls from my head and goes to fiddle with her camera.

"Thanks. Also I am sorry for scaring you earlier. I didn't mean to. I was going to introduce myself but then all that happened." I gesture to the floor and obviously pointing out the horror and embarrassment that was me trying to be cool.

"Oh, no problem. It was actually really nice to help someone else out with their first aid instead of them helping me." She smiles again and unconsciously and with reflexes fast as lightening I take a picture. Her shocked expression fills my screen. She then smiles as I put my camera down.

I feel the urge to smile back...so I do. Then she takes a picture of me.

"Now we are even. So tell me what your project is about." she says

"Umm well I don't know yet." I don't like lying to her for some reason. I want it to be her. I know Mr. Molina would find it odd and so would she most likely.

"I see everyone in here is doing their pets and family. Don't get me wrong I love my dad but dang that is a lot of pictures you take of someone you see every day and now you got to make it look artistic! I am happy I don't have to participate in this project though." This is news to me.

"Why don't you have to do this assignment? It is AP." I ask

"Well I already took AP art and got the credit for it. I can't take it again but I just needed a class to fill up my schedule. He only gave me the camera so I can just turn in something for a grade." She shrugs her shoulders.

"OKAY STUDENTS IT'S TIME FOR THE RALLY! GRAB YOUR STUFF AND HEAD TO THE GYM." I turn to Anastasia...I mean Ana.

"Wanna sit together at the rally?" please say yes please say yes please say yes!

"Sure. I really don't know anyone here besides my dad." She stands with me and we walk calmly through the halls discussing my project and ideas I could probably do.

We sit in the bleachers. Since the whole school is there it is a bit cramped and everyone is sitting shoulder to shoulder. Luckily my left side is by the aisle and Ana is right next to me. When the situation dictates that we get closer together I am taken by surprise by the mere fact that I don't flinch or feel pain with her pressed to my right side.

I soon see Rodriguez with his mascot head off looking our way. I smile.

"Hey Ana, could you see if that bump on my head went down?" Her fingers soon dance lightly over my hair.

"No not really" she says when she puts her arm down. Since there literally is no room left her hand it falls down to sit in the space where both of our thighs are touching. However I bet from Jose's angle and his pissed expression it looks like it was on my thigh on purpose.

Score- One man put to rest trying to get my girl.

 **SO HERE YOU GO! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **SO HOW SHOULD I GET THEM SO SPEND TIME TOGETHER?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PERFECTDARK8523 HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

 **Christian**

I am trying so hard. I really am. While watching the game I couldn't concentrate on anything but the girl next to me. My peripheral vision was getting a workout because my eyes kept looking to my right at the girl next to me. She seemed so engrossed in the dancing that her face glowed with excitement. It was glorious really, she participated in the wave and yelling back when the cheerleaders asked you to repeat after them.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." I say. She turns to me gives a smile and nods.

I stand and walk down the bleachers. I then walk along the wall filled with people along side of the gym and stand out in the hallway for one minute before I walk back in. I am now along the opposite side of bleachers. I lift my camera and zoom in on Ana's face. She is still smiling and the shutter captures her perfectly. Her eyes are filled with happiness and light as they dance around and follow the performance. She looks around suddenly with a furrowed brow and I looked down and pulled out my phone. I have been taking pictures of her for fifteen minutes without realizing it. I put my phone back in my pocket and hustle through the crowd and take my seat next to my angel.

The rest of the game was uneventful because we actually lost by a large margin. I really didn't care. All I did was soak up the fact that I was pressed to the girl who has taken over my mind.

"So what did you think of the game?" I asked. I saw her awed expression and knew she must have at least liked it.

"I think it was great! I never attended one of these before." She says with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well my brother is on the team and I have been seeing this since before high school." I shrug my shoulders and try to look cool after the day that I have been having.

"I am on the clumsy side of the balance spectrum. I never was a social butterfly so this was the first one I have been to one of these. It's amazing to see what peoples bodies could do." She gestures to the now dispersing crowd of cheer leaders and basketball players.

"I can see what you mean." I have never viewed everyone else as athletic or talented. Now that I think of it, I never regarded people's abilities unless they were subpar. I wonder what her body can do. What could she do with her body that could be regarded as athletic? Once my mind went there I knew I had drifted too far. I didn't want to disrespect her even if it was just in my imagination. I am a gentleman even if I have questionable motivations and actions.

"So while watching the game I was wondering about your project. What kind of things do you like?" she tilts her head to the side as if trying to study me. I don't do well under scrutiny. I had to go to numerous therapists and Dr. John or just John, the newest of the group, has his appointment with me in the next couple of days. Then I start to consider her question. What do I like? I can only come up with one thing.

"You" I answer before I can even think. Oh No...

"Wow. Umm. Ha ha." Now she looks uncomfortable. I have just officially fucked up. She starts to shuffle her feet. "That is real nice of you to say" she says while still looking at the floor.

"Um yeah. I also like...the woods." Where the hell did that come from?! I have never been in the woods. Wait, now that I think of it the only time I was in any kind of wooded area was when I was looking at Ana.

She eventually looks up and seems to get back on track with our original conversation. "Oh so like camping and stuff?" She has a smile on her face.

"Um not really...I...like to look at the leaves...?" Why did that come out as a question?

"I am a fan of changing weather patterns. Before I moved here I lived with my mom for a bit and she lived in Las Vegas with one of her new husbands. The heat was horrible and the weather was just too...sunny and hot. I need weather patterns plural." She smiles and we continue to talk until we hit the parking lot of the school. I guess we were just too into our conversation or our awkward silence from before lasted longer than normal because the lot was practically empty.

"So you don't live with your mom normally? Why?" Why wouldn't a girl want to live with her mother?

"Well my mom is a bit flighty. I love my mom don't get me wrong. I just prefer my dad's stability over adventures of adulthood with my mom. Plus I wasn't too comfortable with her now husband Stephan. Kind of gave me the creeps." she shudders and my eyes narrowed. What the fuck did he do?

"Did he try to do something to you?" This mother fucker would be dead if he tried.

"Oh no. Just he never did sit right with me. He was just...creepy." She tries to set the record straight.

Okay I will buy that. I am going to keep an eye out for this fellow.

"Oh so they are divorced?" I am stating the obvious here

"Oh yeah since I was like five." She nods "What about your family?"

"Oh well my mother and father are still married. I have an older brother Elliot and a younger sister Mia. We are all adopted but raised by them. My family is beyond normal." I explain my boring mediocre life.

"Oh cool my dad adopted me too when I was a baby. My dad is a great man. My biological father was killed when I was born and my mom, Carla, met Ray he loved me and adopted me." Oh so that is why there is no resemblance between them!

"That's great you have a connection with him." I am being honest. I truly want nothing but the best for her and I have barely known her for two whole days.

We are standing by her car and we pause. She gets that strange face studying thing going on again.

"Why do you say mother and father?" That is a weird question.

"They are my parents." I am not sure where she is going with this.

"Well that is a bit formal for people who raised you. Just wondering why you use the formal for them." Hmm why do I call them that?

"I am not sure honestly. That is a good question. My siblings call them mom and dad... I don't know I guess I never really felt that they were 'mine' affectionately." This topic makes me think hard about the contact with my family.

"I didn't mean anything by it." She looks worried by my probably pained expression.

"No no its okay don't worry." I raise my hands to her shoulders to sooth her expression.

"I didn't mean to pry." She explains.

"No its okay." I sooth her by moving my hands up and down her arms. This is the first time in my life that I have ever touched another person since well... ever. I must say the flesh her arms have just the right cushion for me to squeeze. She isn't thin in the emaciated sense of the word. She has to be maybe a size twelve or fourteen. That older era of when women were women and the curves of their bodies provided comfort instead of this sexualized idea of women.

"Well...anyways... are you going to do your portfolio on leaves?" She asks as she looks me in my eyes.

"Yeah but not sure where to start." I like the idea strictly because she said it.

"Well I have woods behind my house. Maybe you can take some pictures there?" She offers. Little does she know I have already been there but now I don't need to hide. She can see me and I would be able to see her without getting caught. I pounce on the idea.

"Yeah I would love that!" My voice sounds like a three year old was offered the chance to go to Disneyland.

"Okay you can follow me in your car. If you want to do that now."

I merely nod and open the door to her car for her. She smiles and climbs in. I run to my car and follow her to her house.

We both get out of our cars at the same time.

While walking up to her house she suddenly turns and rubs her hands together.

"Umm I can't have you in the house. I would but I can't. My dad says no boys in the house without a chaperon." She bits her lips. I can't be mad. I don't want other boys near her either.

"No no I understand. I will just go around back and take some shots. I will tell you when I leave okay?" I want her to feel comfortable.

She nods and walks into the house while I walk around back and walk into the wood line of trees. Eventually I look up and see that she is in the kitchen and I continue to stare until she turns to check in on my progress. I quickly line up my camera and take pictures without looking. This dance continues for about an hour until I have to be home for dinner. I walk up to the house's back door and knock.

She answers in an apron with flour on it and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey I am done." I say lamely.

"Oh okay. Here I made some cookies for desert and I thought I would send you home with some." She says while handing me a tin. I open the lid and see they are chocolate cookies. They smell divine.

"Thanks but I can't guarantee I will share them." Actually I know for a fact that I won't share at all. They are MINE, because she is mine… at least in my mind she is.

"Okay have a good night." She waves at me as I turn to leave. I hate leaving. I consider building a fort here just to stay near her. I eventually make it home with the cookies in a death grip under my arm.

"What is in the tin Christian?" My mother asks after dinner.

"Cookies." Let's be honest even the tin couldn't keep that delicious smell from leaking out.

"Oh where did you get them?" she inquires.

"Ummm" Is all I have to say. I don't want to tell her. I want Ana to just be mine.

She back pedals quickly and lets me off the hook from answering.

"Okay, okay just remember that tomorrow you have your appointment with John after school." She reminds me as I run up the stairs.

I sit on my bed and open the tin. I almost begin to eat but I stand and open the door to my closet. I see her face while I eat the cookies she made for me. Mmmmmm delicious!

These are excellent. Eventually my mind drifts to my therapist appointment tomorrow and think about my current loss of sanity. My impulse has gone to shit and I am becoming obsessed with Ana.

 **OKAY REVIEW! HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY OR IF YOU ARE NOT A PART OF THIS RELIGIOUSNESS HAVE A KICKASS WEEKEND**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know I didn't update. I am sorry. I just found out my boyfriend was texting another girl and had planned to cheat on me. It seems that he planned to physically cheat on me relatively soon. He has been emotionally cheating on me for a while I guess….. Needless to say I didn't want to take it out on Christian. And that guy (Jo) is a complete asshole!**

 **Any typos are mine. I was typing angrily and editing angry as well. My bad.**

 **Christian**

I wake with a full belly. I have never felt so warm. I have grown up with affection to tell the truth. My mother would do things for me if I would have wanted her to. It's not like it was unavailable to me or denied to me. I just never felt right taking affection from them because it just never felt... I don't even know the word to best describe it. Eventually my happiness fades. I won't be able see Ana today.

I look out of my window as I get dressed and feel so angry. I don't want to see John if it means that I won't be able to see Ana. I know however my mother would be upset to the point of dragging me to an extended session if I don't show up to my appointment. I dress with little enthusiasm. I open my closet door and see Ana's smiling face and take a deep breath and let her be my strength.

I walk down the stairs and have breakfast with my family. It isn't until now that I see that they have their routines while sitting here. I don't have one. I normally will comment and say little to nothing if I am not directly asked a question. Ana pays me attention. She asks me questions. Ana cares for me I know it! I am getting more agitated by the minute. When it comes time to leave, I raise without a goodbye. They don't care.

I drive to school with only one goal in mind... and that is to see Ana. I speed to my locker and get what I need and head straight to the art classroom. I look and see Ana is in there with Mr. Molina. They are moving the stations around into a circle. I don't like her spending time alone with a grown man. She is mine and shouldn't be spending time with anyone else. I open the door and let myself in.

"Hello" I raise my hand for a wave.

Ana turns and smiles. She is wearing a long black skirt with a long sleeve shirt. The neck line is situated in a way that accents her chest area while still remaining chaste. I appreciate her figure while I don't want others to. I am always conflicted with this girl.

"Hey how are you doing?" Today I am determined to not make a fool of myself. I hurt myself yesterday and today would be better...I hope.

"Oh I am doing great. Ready for class?" She gestures to the middle of the class where there is the signature bowl of fruit. I have never really drawn before. In all honesty I don't know what possessed me to take AP art. However, I can't be mad because it led me to meet Ana. I will suffer in silence just to be near her.

"Yeah. It seems as though we will be drawing fruit today." I say lamely but I will kind of miss taking picture of Ana while she wasn't looking. "Oh well that seems a bit out of the blue." I add on to make the conversation flow more naturally. I did notice that people around me would always add their own opinions in on the conversation. Now I actually feel the need to engage in a conversation I would normally stay away from with any other person.

"Yeah I thought the same thing too but in all honesty I look forward to some simplicity. Drawing something mundane sounds like a lot of fun." She gestures for us to keep helping set up the class and the supplies. Slowly but surely we sit next to each other and set up our stations with the art supplies we will need.

"So how are you doing meeting people here?" I really do want to know. I want to make sure she stays here and isn't pushed out for not being rich or snobby. I want her to be happy for being here and for being in my life...for being the center of my life.

"Um well guys here are getting kind of fresh. I know entitlement runs in the veins of the privileged people but honestly I am not a piece of meat." She sounded pissed. Her eye brows scrunched up and her cheeks flushed a beautiful red color I have never seen before. It was a cross between tomato red and a rose. 

"Who the fuck is making you feel like this?" I move passed my admiration of her face quickly and focus on the fact that some GUYS, as in plural, are treating her casually and trying to touch what is mine.

I am beyond pissed that someone made a move on her. How dare they try anything? I mean I claimed her in from of Jose...Oh Jose I know he has to be in on this. I am beyond mad right now. My hands ball into fists without my outward consent.

Her struck expression pulls me back in.

"I am so sorry for my outburst. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that no one should treat a woman thusly. I am appalled that anyone man would treat you with such disrespect." I say with so much conviction it hurt. I feel the urge to protect her and claim her all at once.

"No no it's fine. Just that guy Jose and Ethan in my English class won't leave me alone. The Ethan guy will say "hey pretty girl I hear bigger girls give it up easy" what the Hell kind of pick up line is that?! At least the guy Jose tries to sweet talk me. But Jesus it's so sweet I am going to get diabetes if that boy continues to talk to me." She shakes her head in frustration and just leans her head on the table. 

"Hey hang in there I am sure if you keep telling them no they will eventually stop." I reassure her. I rub her back with my hand and eventually she peeks up from her place on the table. She nods to herself and collects herself. A stray tear on her cheek betrays her emotions about this subject. I lift up my hand and whip her tear away and become brave at the contact. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

I lean back quickly in case she would try to push me away. She smiles a small smile and ducks her head down. I try to think of something cool to say but slowly more students come into the class room and our alone time is now gone.

The class goes on as usual. My peripheral vision was getting a work out. She sometimes would catch me looking and smile at me. This triggers my smile.

Time moves too fast.

"Okay that is the end of the time here. You can keep your sketches or paintings. This was merely an exercise." He says as we wrap up.

"Are you going to keep yours?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No I am not much of a painter. I like to write. That is true art to me." She takes the paper of a coal sketch of the fruit and puts it in the recycling bin.

"Have a good day. Keep telling them no." That second sentence probably came out a bit of an order. I begin to try and soften what I said but she merely smiles. Walks past me and for a brief moment she takes my hand and gives it a squeeze before walking away.

She turns and is gone. I am the last to leave the room and I go and get her sketch out of the bin and put it in one of my binders and continue on with my day.

My third session of the say is gym. We are outside for free gym and everyone is about the whole field. Then I spot him. Ethan. He is standing along the tree lines smoking a cigarette behind a tree.

I walk over quietly to be cautious.

He walks a bit deeper into the woods when I finally smell he is smoking weed. He turns around quickly and jumps back.

"Christ man! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He recovers and tries to find his blunt in the grass.

"I want to talk to you about something." I say. He eventually rises and just his face irritates me.

"What do you want?" Ugh his tone just triggers my anger. I raise my fist and punch him in the face. Then I punch him again and again and again.

When he is now on the floor of the wooded area I finally speak.

"Don't you ever. EVER. Talk to Ana ever again I will end you. Do you hear me? If you tell anyone about this they won't believe you. ANA IS MINE. Touch or talk to her with disrespect again you will hear from me and next time it will be ugly instead of this little rough up shit. Do you understand me?" He just nods and looks down at the ground.

I pull the water bottle out of my pocket and toss it at him. "Clean up." I say as I walk away.

By the end of gym. He didn't so much as look my way as he lied about hitting a tree.

Hahahaha funny.

I don't see Jose today in school so I will probably catch him on Monday. His parents normally gave him early dismissals because his father is some sort of diplomat. Kiss babies and bullshit with the family.

At the end of the day I couldn't follow through on my new found desire to shadow Ana on her way home because I have to see John. I slowly but surely make my way to the brown stone building. I walk in and the receptionist says I am allowed straight in. I nod and go into the office.

"Oh hello Christian. Come let's start our session." John is an older British man. Thin. Pale. Accent. Always smiling at me. It used to irritate the hell out of me. Not right now though. I am happy too.

He sits in his usual chair. I sit on the couch with a coffee table between us.

"So Christian tell me what is new." I don't know if I should tell him the truth or to lie. In the end I decide to go for the truth. The confidentiality thing is in my favor anyways.

"I met my soul mate." Okay I just threw all the crazy at him in that one sentence.

He perks up really quickly. "Tell me more." He begins to write on his pad with earnest interest.

"Anastasia or Ana as she prefers to be called started school this week. She is perfect and curvaceous and strong. She is in my friend and she listens to me when we talk and she asks me questions. Her dad is the new wood shop teacher. I have been following her home each day and watching her from inside her house. I take pictures of her because she is so pretty. The other boys see her too but I already punched a guy's face in today for talking to her disrespectfully. I scared him good hahaha." I lay it all on the table.

"Okay okay. Let's start this whole thing from the top please." He stands and calms down my excitement. I am so giddy. I explain every moment. From the day I met her till today at gym.

"So that is it." I end with hitting Ethan.

"Christian you say you have a 'college' in your closet of her." He sounds judgey but not too judgey.

"Yes. It calms me." I say happily.

"Calms you?" he asks for me to elaborate.

"It makes me feel not alone. She is happy in those pictures. So I want to be happy too." I explain.

"Okay how about this. Maybe you need distance to think." He tries to explain.

"Distance from what?" School? My house? My college?

"From Ana." he says

"That is not going to happen. She is mine. She is nice to me. She cares." I am slowly but surely becoming unhinged. "She is MINE. MY UNIVERSE REVOLVES AROUND HER! YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO STOP SEEING HER!" I stand and kick the coffee table.

"Alright okay okay. Let's take a step back. This attachment seems to start off with you being more invested. Maybe instead of _following her...home._ Try asking her out." He tried to placate me.

"Ask her out?" I ask confused.

"Yeah like a date. That way you are not on the outside doing something illegal and that time you spend with her will be strictly _**yours**_." Now he is speaking my language.

"Yeah yeah you are right!" I am excited again. This time in a good way.

"Okay Christian you have to realize though that this following thing...is illegal and stalking. We will need to get more in depth with this need to follow her at our next session. For right now. Try not to follow her...instead seek an official you and her time." Okay he knows and he will walk me through this.

I stand and nod.

Damn I have to ask her out... **crap!**

 **OKAY REVIEW!**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT HIS NEXT MOVE SHOULD BE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay some of you guys are REALLY liking the creepiness and other find it boarder-line cute. I want to kick it up a notch. For the obsessive behavior I have done lots of research with my psych degree holding friend and I myself have a bachelors in history with lots of other fun stuff that would give me the access to tap into current psych diagnosis.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Christian**

I quickly leave John's office as quickly as I can and head home. I try not thinking too hard about the creepiness of what I am doing with Ana. I am genuine in my wanting a relationship with her. She speaks to something deep inside me. On my drive home I take a detour. The city streets are littered with people and I head out to a bar I know where there will be a fight. I am just too keyed up to go home. When I park across the street and walk over the bouncer sees me right away and lets me through.

I walk through the bar and just see an array of different people. Hookers. Bikers. Drug dealers. You name the underbelly of the city and they were all here. I head straight to the bar and bump right into a biker on my way. I don't even look at the guy I hit. I am here for an argument. I want the fight.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I feel my collar pulling me back. I quickly turn and swing my right arm. It makes perfect contact with the man's face. Said man is wearing a black leather vest with patches all over it. He was tall. Well over six feet but it seems his weight is slowing him down. His idiotic gelled hair stood on end.

After my swing to the face he quickly recovers and tries to punch me again. I block it and quite suddenly we are both grabbed by our collars and thrown outside to finish the job we started. Then we really cut loose. I punch at every surface I can and eventually he doesn't get up. I am still itchy and anxious. I walk over to my car and look at myself in the mirror. I look like crap. I have a cut above my eyes and a bruise on my cheek. HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO ASK HER OUT LOOKING LIKE THIS? I start the car and drive until the next corner. The red light stops my progress and I am struck by the person at the bus stop. It is Ana.

I sincerely think I have a concussion. This must a great figment of my imagination. The longer I stare at her I am getting more convinced. I do the most illegal U turn and pull up next to her and get out.

"Ana what are you doing out here so late in the city?" I ask completely mystified. She is dressed exactly how she was at school but instead she she is now holding a plastic bag along with her book bag.

She exhales loudly "I convinced my dad to let me come out here to the book store. I took an express bus up here and apparently after a certain time they only come once every other hour. I missed the bus. This just isn't my night." she pulls at her hair and I dislike the harshness with which she is treating her body.

"Hey don't do that you'll hurt your head." I take her hands out of her hair and hold them to her sides.

"Wait what happened to you?" her hands break free from my hold and she turns my face from side to side. Her hands feel so nice on my face. They are so warm and soothing.

"I got into a fight. It was nothing I haven't had before." I try to soothe her worried expression but in reality it feels good to have her attention directly on me.

"I don't care if you had worse you need to clean this up. What was the fight about?" She wipes I guess my still bleeding head with the sleeve of her shirt to try and get it out of my eye.

"I purposely bumped into a guy to get into a fight. I have just been feeling too anxious and giddy at the same time today and fighting normally helps sooth this god damn panic in me but its not." As I recall the anxiety I cannot for the life of me feel it in my body while I stand next to her. I feel so at ease i just rest my head on her shoulder without even warning her that my head was going to move out of her grasp. She doesn't hesitate to hold me.

"The only reason I am not arguing about this need to fight right now is because you need a hug. I reserve the right to argue later." She whispers in my ear and hugs me. Her tone was soothing but her words were funny. I laughed while she held me on the dirty street corner. We stood there for a while and then suddenly flashing blue and red lights appeared next to us.

"Sir Do we have a problem here?" The cop blinds me with his flashlight. He completely blurs my already fragile vision.

"No problem at all. We were just leaving." I grab Ana's hand.

"Sir Solicitation is illegal." What the fuck did he just say? I don't have time to react when Ana the wild cat broke away from my hands grasp.

"Officer I know you did not just call me a prostitute just because I am standing on a corner! I can't believe you would suggest such a thing. I mean what am I an **Amish street walker** with my long sleeves and skirt that hits the pavement? What is so alluring about me right now?! HUH?" I finally see the cops face and he is dumbfounded by her.

"Madam I didn't mean..." She cuts him off quickly

"Did you not notice how we are standing underneath a BUS STOP?" Her questions silence him and he drifts into his car and drives away.

"Wow where did that crazy come from?" I ask with a laugh. Even while funny it was sexy as hell to see her argue with a cop. Makes me all tingly on the inside.

"I don't court attention. I am mostly shy by people but I hate double standards. I mean really do I look like a prostitute? Not that there is anything wrong for a free women to trade favors for money if she is a willing participant." She has a good point but very self-degrading.

"I think you look beautiful...radiant even." I say in response to her estimation.

"Yeah well..." She merely shakes her head and stomps her foot.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I offer. Honestly I don't relish the idea of following a bus through town to follow her home but it will be done.

She looks like she is thinking it over. "Okay I will take that ride…" My face breaks out again in a great smile just because she agreed to be with me.

"… but first I have to clean up your face. I reserved the right to yell at you remember?" She walks towards my car and gets in. I run into the car right behind her.

She ruffles through her bag a pulls out a first aid kit. She unwraps stuff and sets them on the console of the car and opens peroxide. She grabs my face too tenderly and I feel like I would just melt in her grasp. She dabs and swipes at my face and she even has baby wipes and completely cleans my face. She blows her breath on my face in what assume is to help calm the stinging sensation. When she is finished she dumps everything back in her bag and tells me that she is all done.

"Now are you going to explain to me what you were talking about when you said that you wanted to get into a fight?" She turns to me finally.

"Um how do I explain a compulsion? I always feel anxious and fighting helps release those feelings. I can't very well hit everyone that makes me mad (with the exception of her would be suitors) and when I get into fights with grown men they are less likely call the cops. Coming down here for a fight helps release this anger I have to carry around with me when everyone in my world says I have nothing to be livid about but they just don't understand. No one else has these fucking memories and no one else had to live through pure hell to get to this posh rich life." I am just exacerbated by the injustice of the world.

"What life did you have?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"That prostitute lifestyle wasn't too far off with my birth mother. While she was not that willing participant she hurt me by not doing anything to defend me against her pimp. I have these issues that I have to live with on a daily basis. Do you know that I literally can't touch anyone? I mean I have never hugged someone. The hug I gave you is the first time I have ever hugged someone. I get this burning sensation when someone touches me. I don't have that with you though. And HOLY SHIT I AM BABBLING!" I think I am making an even greater fool out of myself then humanly possible.

"Hey its cool Christian honestly sometimes people just need to let stuff out…I am sorry for what happened to you." She says while reaching out and holding my hand.

"Um I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" I ask while she holds my hand.

 **Okay let me know!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **THANKS RUSTYARBOR50**

 **NATALIE1983 THANKS FOR THE CLIFF IDEA**

 **NCBWATER – WE ARE ALL FREAKS**

 **VBABA – LOVE CURVY ANA TOO**

 **HRSMITH- THANKS FOR THE IDEA! MAYBE I MAY USE THEM**

 **MISSG909 – OH YEAH LUNATICS…LOVE THEM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Kaoilamb you were the first to point that line out!**

Christian

I know I jumped the gun on this one but I couldn't help it. I want to be with her so badly I just decided to say it right after my complete mental meltdown. Now here I am sitting in a car next to a bus stop. I just told this girl who is my soul mate for all intent and purposes that I am a child of a prostitute and that I was neglected as a child. I finally look at her in the eyes and see nothing but shock.

"Um that is so sweet Christian." That is a no. I feel like I just had my skin ripped off and lemon juice was attacking my body. All I can do is hang my head. I just think of all that went wrong with this whole thing. I believe my downfall was the falling on the floor thing. Who would want to be with a guy who is so idiotic? I mean Christ!

"I guess I will just take you home." I start the car.

"I think you may have taken what I said wrong I am sorry. I think what you said was really sweet but I can't date Christian." My head whips around and I see that she is wearing the most timid expression. A glimmer of hope blooms in my chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah my dad says I can't date right now. He says the new school will probably bring out the very best or worse of boys trying to date me and I agreed with him. He doesn't want me to go out with a boy unless he knows him first and I mean like knows him. My dad is a bit old school when it comes to dating." She explains to my very hopeful expression.

"I can get to know him. I will become his best friend if he were to request it. I am true about wanting to take you out (and live out my life with you but I will keep that to myself)." I am nearly begging to take her out.

"Alright I will say yes for now. Pending my father's approval first." She says with a smile. I react impulsively and pull the car over to the shoulder and kiss her square on the lips. The even more surprising part is she matched me passion for passion. When I kissed, she kissed. When I touched her face, she touched mine with even more tenderness because of my wounds. Then in the middle of it all she bites my lip...HARD. I can't stop the moan that comes from deep within my body because that pain was so pleasurable just because her soft lips kissed my swollen lip afterwards. When I believe I could survive without breathing Ana breaks away with a smile.

"I am sorry for attacking you like that." I sound like I just ran a mile.

"No need to apologize, I didn't exactly push you off now did I?" She giggles and this draws my attention to her now swollen lips too.

"Okay well I need to get you home ASAP. I want that date and I don't need your dad and my teacher to be upset with me. I plan on taking you on that date real soon." I say while putting the car in drive. We drive for about half an hour. I drive only one handed because my other hand is being help and soothed my Ana. She subtly traces the lines of the long ago faded scares on my knuckles. It feels so pleasant to have her supple hands moving on my body.

"Pull over right here." she says when we are one block away from her house. I do as she says because I cannot tell her no. I pull over quickly and she kisses me on the mouth and I can't help but reciprocate. Then suddenly I feel a pitch right behind my arm. Where moms pinch kids when they are misbehaving...that fat right there.

"Owww" I moan and pull away from her to sooth my arm.

"No more fighting." she says with a very authoritarian tone. It is undeniably hot.

"Why not?" I say just to make it seem like she didn't have me by the short hairs.

"Because this will the last time I kiss your face with bruises on it. You have become my friend so far... could be more pending my father's approval...even as a friend I can't stand to see you let other people hurt you. I am serious promise ME! Promise you won't fight again for those reasons you told me earlier." She presses her chest against mine and I am momentarily distracted by the feeling of her very nice and YES large breasts on me. I shake my head from going down that road and respond.

"I promise I will not do that again." I say with conviction. I know I will keep this promise because I am making it to her. I made this promise to my mother countless times and I have yet to mean them until now.

"Okay and in return I will keep telling those other boys no until my dad says yes to our date. Deal?" She says with a smile.

"Deal" We seal it with a kiss and then she does back to her seat and I try to tactfully shift myself into a more comfortable position because being aroused in a seated position isn't the most comfortable station. I drive the one block to her house and before she could even reach for the handle I am out of the car opening the door for her. She steps out and I offer her my arm as we walk side by side until we reach her from door.

Her father must have been looking out for her because he opened the front door when we reached the last step.

"Hello there Mr. Grey." He says formally. I hadn't noticed until now that his formality was disguised by his no nonsense attitude at school.

"Good evening Mr. Steele. I was just accompanying Ana home. I was on my way home from my doctor's office and I happen to see Ana waiting for the bus. I hope it wasn't too forward Sir? I didn't think it wise to leave a young lady out at night." I was always a fan of speaking properly. My mother did teach me to speak with others with respect but I barely respected anyone but I think Mr. Steele and I would get along perfectly because he didn't want her to date. I like that. I didn't trust the other boys either.

"Well Mr. Grey you are spot on there. Thank you for accompanying her home. Though I do have to ask what happened to you after school. It looks as though you were pushed through a wall." He gestures to my now clean cuts. I don't really have swelling. I know I have at least one long cut on my eye but Ana cleaned it up.

"Well you are kind of right. I took my ATV out of and I hit a tree." I try my best to make an embarrassed facial expression.

"Oh well those can be brutal. It's getting late. I will see you Monday." He turns to go back to in his home and Ana turns to follow him. She kisses the air before going inside. I grin like a dummy and find my way home. I guess it really is late because when I get to the estate everyone is in bed. I make a quick sandwich and run up to my room and take a shower. There really is no need for people to see my clothes with blood on them.

When I get out of the shower I inspect the damage from the fight. Yeah I have a couple cuts from the fight but nothing too out there. The real bad thing was my lip but it wasn't from the fight. It was Ana that left this mark on me and while examining it I lean even closer into the mirror. Her teeth marks are so brutal on my skin that they cut through. I feel myself getting more excited while looking at the marks. Anyone tomorrow would see that the marks were made by pleasure and not pain.

I run out to my room and grab the camera I adjust the zoom and get the image of just my lip. It is red and swollen but the image shows that it was just through passion that it got this way. I go back to my room and print out the picture. I post it next to the other pictures and I pull the drawing she did out of my bag and hung it with the pictures. While looking up at her picture I can feel myself getting aroused. I remember every kiss and press of her chest to mine. Before I even know it I have my hand around my shaft. It feels so wrong but then I am transported back to the car and I move my hand faster and faster and my own seed just eases my movements. Soon remembering the feeling of her biting me I come all over my stomach. In this moment I am satiated.

My arms and legs feel like jelly and I wonder if Ana would think about me in moments like this. I try not to imagine her in this position because that train of thought is just too tempting and my body can't handle any more physical exertion. I slouch out of my bed and rinse off my body. That was a first. I had never felt the urge like this before. I quickly change for bed and look forward to tomorrow morning

I lay my head on my pillow and look at Ana's face while I drift off to sleep.

….

I wake up and quickly get ready for school.

One look in the mirror shows my cut is still there but most of the bruises on my face faded with the overnight work of witch hazel. My lip however looked thoroughly pleasured. It was still somewhat red and her delicate teeth marks showed lovely against my skin. I couldn't help the giddiness I felt as I ran my tongue against them and the sting that told me they were real.

I go downstairs for breakfast and again people around here have their own thing going on. I eat breakfast gingerly because my lip is otherwise incapacitated. No on notices me at breakfast. My having cuts and bruises now have become common place. My mother looks like she wants to ask but I merely want to go to school.

"I have to meet with my art teacher before school, excuse me." I leave and don't really look back.

I reach the school early and I mean really early. There was no one there besides maybe four or five cars and the one car I have come to cherish. I move to go to my usual spot when I notice Ana is still in her car. I quickly park next to her and knock on her window.

"Oh hey, Christian! Come in!" She leans over to open the passenger side door.

"Hey good morning" I lean in and kiss her cheek. She kisses mine in return.

"Hey how was the rest of your night?" She always does ask about me.

"Not so good. I had a sandwich for dinner. I am starving and breakfast wasn't that interesting either." I shrug my shoulders. I normally would eat whatever but I really can't keep my mind off of Ana.

"Well I have some extra soup in my thermos if you want some." She gestures with her hand. The bag was at my feet. I reach in and grab the tall thermos out of her bag and open it. The smell that escapes was heaven to my nose. I carefully drink in the soup and it is the best thing I have ever tasted.

"Wow this is great." I continue to drink it. There couldn't be anything better than this right now.

"Have it. I made me some scones this morning. There is some more in the bag if you want some." I don't need to be told twice. I open the bag and I wolf down my food. This can't be any better.

"This is really great. I can't believe you made this yourself." I say in amazement.

"Really my hips don't tell you I eat enough carbs." She says with a snort.

"I happen to really like your hips." I mumble.

"Well than I guess as long as you like them." She shrugs and continues to eat her breakfast.

"Why are you here so early?" I ask around my food.

"Well my dad comes here early and I always leave at the same time he does. I just sit in my car and eat breakfast while he does in his class and gets stuff ready for his lesson. I don't mind though I always have extra time to do an assignment or two. I listen to music then eventually I drift into art before it gets too crowded." She nods her head as she explains her daily routine.

I find my in. This could be our time that John was talking about.

"Would you like some company from now on?" I could get here early. I could even stop on my way here and get coffee or something. I would leave my house early and stop by a bakery and get whatever she wanted.

"Yeah I could use the company." She says with a smile.

"I am great company." I say as I lean in to kiss Ana.

She kisses me and that kiss is cut short but a knock at the window.

I turn and see…..

 **Okay REVIEW!**

 **WHO SHOULD BE THERE?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A LONGER CHAPTER…. ENJOY**

 **Christian**

I turn and see this fucking asshole Jose! I narrow my eyes at him.

I lower her window and raise my eyebrow. "Can we help you?" I mean honestly no guy wants to be known as a cock block.

"There is no fraternization on campus. As class President it is my duty to remind other students of this fine institution to mind their surroundings." He just sounds like he wants me to punch him in the face. He also has a face that just irritates whoever is looking at him.

"We will mind our surroundings from now on." Ana's voice comes from behind me. "And next time don't interrupt us. That was very rude." I just smirk at him not strictly because she just told him off but because she referred to it as "us" and "we". Getting interrupted was almost worth hearing her say we are the same entity.

Jose with little left to say just walks away from us and goes into the building for breakfast.

I close the window and look at Ana.

"Was he telling the truth?" Ana asks

"About what?" Did he say anything important that I missed?

"About fraternizing on campus?" Oh shit that part.

"Well yeah. There is this freshman class we all take...it's like a seminar about decorum and being chivalrous. They had us sign this sort of enforceable pledge to not engage in any behavior that would go against the moral code of the school. And thus... no making out, kissing, um sex or oral on campus." Shit didn't that just suck for me now. I so badly want to touch her. To sooth her worries.

"What are you trying to do with me?" She catches me off guard. What does that mean? Does she see through me and see that I have been stalking her?

"What do you mean by that?" My throat feels dry and I think I need air.

"What are you trying to do by going out with me? Are you trying to get an easy lay? Is this just fun for you?" She seems to be getting more worked up as the time goes on.

"Honestly I want to go out with you (and keep you in my life forever ...but I will keep that part to myself). I have never had the need or want for a girlfriend and even in my mind that word sounds so juvenile. I told you last night that I wanted to go out with you and I would do anything including becoming friends with your dad to do it. I would NEVER look at you as if you were easy or a harlot. You are actually the opposite of what you think I may think of you. I know you are precious strictly because you value yourself. I want to get to know you. I am here for as long as you will let me." I know that was a long winded explanation but I will not stand her to demean the relationship I want with her.

"That is really kind of you to say Christian...but you have never dated? A handsome man like you hasn't gotten his feet wet in this shallow dating pool that is this school." She says with a smile.

I genuinely laugh at her comment. "That is hilarious. Did you know that all the girls in our year don't actually have their original noses? Yeah that is true! They all want you to never look back at their freshman year book and see that they all have different faces. These girls are superficial and as plastic as they come. And I honestly don't like to criticize body weight but come on I want a girl who will actually eat a dinner with me. I want to hug a girl like you because your body loves. It is soft and it comforts. Those girls look like if I hug them that it will leave me with a bruise." I honestly would tear any girl down in hopes of having Ana see that only she has the key to my life.

Then I get this idea...I can't shake it.

"Have you ever dated before?" I am not even sure that I want to know the answer.

She takes a deep breath. She looks down and she nods. She looks up again and I see water lining her eyes. "Yeah unfortunately." She doesn't sound too happy about this. I need to know why.

"What happened?" I growl. I see pain in her eyes and I won't stop until I find out what happens.

"Can we talk about this later? Class is going to start. It's kind of a long story." she says with a glum voice.

I don't want to push her. This looks like it goes deep... I swear I will murder him if he hurt the most precious thing to me.

"Okay don't worry. We will talk about it later. Just know I will not hurt you. I value you more than you know." I take her hand and kiss her hand. Then with a surprising twist she returns the favor and kisses my hand as well but not on the smooth part but my knuckles.

"Also I must say I really do love the marks on my lip today." I say with a smile.

"Oh I am so sorry about that. I can be kind of savage when kissing." She says with a rough smile. Oh my girl is a savage? Hmmm

"What do you mean by that?" I say with a smirk.

She turns a lovely red color on her cheeks. "You ever been on tumblr or read fanfiction?"

"No" I am not sure what this has to do with anything.

"Well it's filled with the world's nastiest virgins you'll ever meet in life. I read a lot and sometimes...God I am not sure why I am even saying this!" she covers her face with a laugh.

"Oh now I have to know what this is about!" I laugh and try to pry her hands from her face.

"Well if you were into those things you read a lot of smut. And I always tended to gravitate to the rougher side of the aisle." She says with a beet red face.

"Hmmm I think I am going to have to look into some of this stuff then." I say with a smile. If it has anything similar to what she did to my lip then hot damn I need to know more.

"OKAY enough about this. It is time for class." She says and starts leaving the car. I follow her but take the thermos with me. I am not done with this yet. We walk side by side to the classroom and today we are in pairs seating and see another guy in the class dart his eyes my girl's way and then he catches my eyes in the process of checking her out.

 _I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU I_ mouth at him. He blanches and turns the other way. I see his having a hushed conversation with the guy next to him. The other guy turns around as if doubting the first guy's claims.

 _GO NEAR HER AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP._ I am not playing games here. The guys in this place will know she is off limits. I don't care if I have to scare or beat the crap out of every one man... or woman in this place.

The second dickhead turns around quickly after my threat to him too. I know these guys from grade school they can spread a rumor like wildfire. I will give them something to say after this period is over. Soon I am sitting next to MY girl. I love sitting next to her. We both have to draw on the same picture to see if we can work in sync with another artist. We didn't talk much and I wouldn't have that. Since we are basically done with our tree we decided to draw I think some note passing is in order.

I pulled out a piece of paper and I begin to write.

 _So what happened with this guy you went out with? - C_

I pass it to her.

I pass her the paper and see she begins to write. At the end of her writing it got a bit aggressive. She passes it to me.

 _Well I went out for a little bit. His name was Jack. I thought he was a nice guy at first. He took me out. Complimented me. I thought all was great until he first brought up sex. He made it seem like an expectation after the third date. I said no. He seemed to take it okay at first. Then he kept pushing the subject until I completely told him I didn't want to see him anymore. Then he told the whole school that he had sex with me and HE DID NOT! - A_

I can feel my face turning a horrible shade of color while reading this. I swear I will murder this man so violently that the police won't know who he is until they check his dental records. I am beyond pissed right now...but I know I have to reassure her. I want her to know that I think nothing of this sham of a lie he spread.

 _I know you have more dignity than he tells other people. I am not him. I am not here to disrespect you. I think highly of you and I don't think another person could alter that. - C_

She reads it and smiles.

 _He is a complete asshole compared to you. - A_

I read this with lots of pride. I swiftly respond.

 _Grrrr. I have a manly side too! - C_

She laughs the most precious sound ever. I lift my camera and capture her in that moment. Joy

 _Calm down He-man! - A_

Okay I just nod my head and look forward to getting to know her better.

All too soon the class is over and we are sent to our next classes. I watch her go and try to think of another way of seeing her. Eventually I end up in gym with those two guys that were checking out my girl. Everyone is getting ready in the locker room and that includes the dip shit Ethan who already knows to shy away from me by now. He actively moves away from me as I walk over to the guys next him. This time he looks interested in what I have to say to those guys.

I think every other guy knows what's going to happen. I basically have every guy in our year in this gym period.

"What's with you Grey?" Dip shit one says

"Don't make eyes at my girl. Anastasia is mine. Don't touch, look or talk to her ever." I want to be as detailed as possible.

"Who are you to decide this girl is off limits?" Dip shit two pipes in.

"I don't need to defend myself. She is mine and will not be fucked with...isn't that right Ethan?" I must have startled him because he jumped a bit but then nods at my question.

"Yeah no one is to do anything around Anastasia." He says to the other guys.

"What are you going to do to us? Huh?" Someone from the back says loudly.

I have had enough of this. I rush forward and grab the guy by his neck and hoist him up in the air. He scratches at my arms to let him go. The moment he starts to turn a different color...only then do I let him go.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SAY THIS ANYMORE! NO ONE MAN IS TO APPROACH ANASTASIA! TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS AND YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME." I end it there and continue about my day as if nothing else happened. Surprisingly no teacher came to get me. No one told any adult. Honestly there is more distrust between adults and teachers and parents at this school...we tend to keep things to ourselves. If only they knew who was selling and doing coke here or what girl was screwing a teacher. There are just things that go unsaid.

However, the guys of the school were the first to know something was up. There was like a bubble around me when I walked. No one came near me and by some miracle Ana was walking to her next class and it was the same thing for her. No man dared walk alongside her. Except Kate Kavanagh. She was obviously oblivious to what was happening or the fact that Ana's face lit up when she saw me there. She gives me a wave from her walking past me to go to her class. By tomorrow the guys will tell the girls. The girls will know what is happening and they will be pissed off. I have denied some offers in recent years.

By the end of the day I catch up with Ana and she is there standing with her dad by the parking lot.

"Hello there sir!" I don't really talk to him during class because there is legit a saw in my face the entire time and don't want to distract myself.

"Ah Mr. Grey my daughter tells me that you will be taking photos of our yard. Is this true?" He asks.  
I see Ana behind him giving me an encouraging smile.

"Yes I am sir. I don't know if you know but I had gone before. Just the perimeter of your house of course. I stayed outside for a bit and left. Ana has already told me no one is allowed in the house without a chaperon. I am doing this for my AP art class." I want to be as open and honest with this man as I can. I want him to know I would respect his wishes and his daughter.

"Yes Ana did tell me this. I think for today you can sit in the lounge area along the back porch. It is enclosed but no going in the main house." He looks stern at me and all I can do is nod.

He leaves and I tell Ana I will follow her home (ha-ha follow her home). I am hilarious in my mind.

We eventually make it to her house and I begin to take pictures while she is inside. I only take pictures of the garden which is right by the window when she turns my way. I really don't aim the camera but just try to look like I wasn't staring at her the entire time.

"Would you like a snack and tea?" Ana asks from the window

"I would love some." I answer as I make my way to the enclosed porch.

I sit on the swing chair and she sits a tray on the table in front of us. They are biscuit chicken sandwiches.

I grab one immediately and I groan with satisfaction. "Wow this is delicious!" I tell her. It's the best really.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." She smiles and eats with me. She then serves me my tea and then we just sit. It feels nice to sit here normally and not have to fill the quiet with needless chatter. I leaned my head back and just close my eyes.

…

The sun is a smidge lower then when I had previously blinked.

"Christian….Christian…" I blink and see that my head was lying on Ana's couch. Ana was kneeling on the floor before my face and pushing my hair out of my face. She has what I think is a cloth in her hand and she wipes at my face. I am too happy to just lay here and have her lean over me. I pull myself up and sit up.

"You fell asleep while eating." She says as she wipes my face again. I look at the tray and see that I ate three sandwiches… including Ana's.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I whip at my face to get the crumbs off.

"Oh you are a growing man. I was amazed that you could nap so easily out here…I wouldn't have woken you up but my father should be coming home soon…so um you have to start to head home." I now feel the brisk air and rise. I know that her father is old school so I will not want to get her in trouble. I say my good bye. She lifts my hand and kisses my knuckles. I lean down and kiss her cheek. She then suddenly bites at my ear and the sting that goes through my body makes me shudder with pleasure. I lean back and see her blush and go inside.

I walk over to my car and I realize that I have a blanket over my shoulders. It had flowers on it. It was a quilt. I quickly fold it up and put it in my bag so I could sneak it into the house. By the time I get home I notice my mom is probably working because her car wasn't there. My dad's office light was on and that means he has court tomorrow.

I walk into the kitchen to just get something to drink before I head to my room.

"So what's this about the dibs you called on that new girl?" Elliot…that nosey bastard.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I play dumb.

"I hear you made an announcement to the guys of the school. A hands off order from this new girl whose dad is the woodshop teacher." He won't stop. This I know.

"She needed help pushing the guys off her and I decided to help." I don't need him getting any ideas.

"So you wouldn't have a problem with me asking her out?" Fucker!

"Brother I wouldn't ask her out if I were you." I say with a menacing tone.

"Well the girls are going to find out by tomorrow I hope your girl can take some heat from them too." Shit I hadn't thought about that. No one better say shit to her. I need to talk to Katherine Kavanagh. She is the queen of the girls and she had a thing for my brother. I could use this to my advantage.

I leave him to his own devices and head up to my room. I pull the quilt from out of my bag and lay it on my bed. Mmmm it smells like her. I go to my computer and print out the pictures for my closet and others for school. I edited some and changed the tints. I put them in a separate folder.

I remember what Ana said about Tumblr and Fanfiction and I look into what she is talking about. As I scratch the surface of Tumblr I find her blog. It ranges from cute puppies to sex in the blink of an eye. The positions and rough sex images and then I remember her teeth on my and to say I am turned on right now would be a mild statement. Then I looked at her fanfiction details and oh lord the smut. She wasn't lying about being a nasty virgin. I giggle to myself. I am a nasty virgin too. Just not one who has such a broad mind as her.

I ready myself for bed and lay with my head on her quilt. I drape it over my pillows so I could smell her while falling asleep looking at her smiling face in laughter….

I am suddenly awoken by this horrible thought at three in the morning. Jack? Who was he and where is he? I open my computer and get to looking. No one messes with my girl or her reputation. I caress quilt while I search for the man that hurt my girl.

OKAY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….WHAT DID YOU THINK?

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Christian**

I don't sleep a wink. I mean at all. I had to not only find out that Ana never had any social media to report of. I did find an article of her AP art show. Wow she really was great. She used film and words for her art pieces. They were great. I contact the school because she had left them on display there but I contacted them at two in the morning offering a donation if they send them to me. I promised them a check of $500 if they overnight them. I cross my fingers and hope that they think this is a legitimate inquiry and just don't bypass it as spam.

I then move on to this Jack person. That one took me a little bit more time. There was about maybe twenty Jacks of every variety and I had to eventually use the school website and see who was a in the same year as her and eventually I find a media page of a guy who was friends with this Jack guy and his profile is public so I can look through his pictures. That's where I find it. A picture of a lunch table and the guy who I would assume to be Jack has his arm draped around her shoulders. The anger that rises inside my head pulses through my entire body. I copy and paste the singular image and print it out. It doesn't look like Ana was very happy here. This makes me very happy. I follow the tag to his page and find nothing extraordinary. He seems well liked. He had friends. Nothing said he was an asshole to the extreme.

I hate him. I hate him and his well-done hair and normal outlook on life. I hate him because he is not me...however Ana likes me and I know for a fact she doesn't like this guy anymore. I just hate that I just feel inferior to him. From the pictures he is a nice guy who was probably acting like any other teenage guy who wanted sex. I hate him. I look down at my printer and see his smiling face. He looks like he belongs where he is at. I don't like it. I pick up the scissors from my drawer and cut Ana out of the picture. I hate that he had his arms around what's mine.

I go over to my dart board and pin him to the board. I collect the darts and just start throwing them at his face. I am not sure how long I continue on with this activity but I last until the point that I can no longer see his face. The paper is in shreds on my floor and I feel some sort of satisfaction when I look at his stabbed face. I look over at the desk and I am determined to learn everything I can about Ana. I want her to see that I am a man she should choose to be with. Then I think of sex...

I had never wanted sex. Yeah all teenage guys want sex but I thought that given my condition that I would never want that with another person. I never courted attention from women strictly because when you give them that they start to expect things I cannot give. I can see why Ana would be nervous and I can empathize with her about moving too fast without my permission. I would never her to feel like she can't say no or cornered. I promise myself I will make her feel nice and comfortable.

I eventually notice the sun is up.

Today being Friday I see nothing really to look forward to this weekend. I cannot for the life of me remember what I used to do before Ana. I am trying to imagine what I did. I can't remember anything.

I quickly dress and don't stop in for breakfast. I just want to see Ana. I get to school quickly and park. She is already there and she is eating when she sees me heading her way. I crouch into the car and feel at home.

"Hey, good morning! I brought oatmeal and biscuits with me today." She gestures with her spoon. There is a bag at my feet and I open up the bag and pull out the Tupper wear and bag of biscuits. Her oatmeal has fruit and nuts in it.

I bite it and I am amazed at the taste.

"Wow this is delicious!" I exclaim as I continue to eat.

"Thank you." We then just sit there and eat. The silence is comforting. When I have breakfast with my family I don't feel apart being silent. Silence is my natural state. With my family they make you talk. Here in this small care outside of school…I feel comfortable.

Eventually I drift. I am not sure what makes me feel so comfortable that I just shut my eyes when I am done eating.

…

I am being shaken awake.

"Stop" I push the hand away.

The hand plays with my hair.

"Stop" I push the hand away.

I feel teeth nip at my neck. I believe my soul shudders at the contact and I finally open my eyes. I am caught off guard by my situation. I am still sitting in Ana's car but instead of Ana being in the driver's seat she is sitting on my lap. One leg on either side of mine and she is leaning over me with her face so close to me.

I am so surrounded by her my confusion takes a back seat to my now heady happiness, figuratively and literally.

"You bit me?" I ask.

"Yes" she says as she leans her head on my shoulder and literally hugs me.

"Why?" I ask as I return the hug.

"Because with you I think I do what I want to do." She says as she leans her head deeper into my neck. "Did you not like it?"

"I loved it."

Her reaction we swift there was suction at my neck in a second. She was kissing and sucking at the same spot on my neck. I never knew my neck could make me feel such a way. The then bites me on my neck like you would an apple. My breath comes out in a grasp and my breath is ragged. I lean my head back and give her free reign over me. Then it comes to mind that she has now bit my lip and neck. I want others to know she is mine. This on my neck will only tell people that someone was with me. However I can't do the same to her because her dad works here.

I lean forward and run my nose along her collarbone. I move her shirt out of my way and run my nose along her shoulder and then kiss her there. I kiss and decide to do what she did. I sucked and nipped at her shoulder all the while she kisses my neck. I think I am becoming delirious by the feeling of her on my lap. She gently pulls away and looks at me in my eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asks

I don't know what she is talking about until I feel where my hands are. They are at her back clasp of her bra and then I quickly snatch them away.

"I am so sorry." I didn't ask. I should have asked. I hit my head with my hand. "I am so fucking stupid!" I continue to berate myself in front of her because at this point she would leave me and not care because I pushed too far. I haven't had human contact and she is the first one I have craved.

"Hey hey hey shhhh shhhh its okay. I just want you to realize it is okay to just kiss here." She tries to sooth me.

"Don't lie I pushed too hard. I don't want to be like him. I don't want to pressure you. You are precious and I crossed a line." I don't deserve her.

"Christian its okay. I just have to remind you that we are still in front of our school that has a weird no kissing policy." She says with a laugh.

"Okay" I still don't forgive myself.

"Stop its okay I promise. I just think we should get more control before Jose comes back like last time." She climbs off of me and looks in the mirror and sees the very large hickey on her shoulder. She smiles and puts her shirt back in place on her shoulder. She looks at me with sympathy. "I think I may have gone too far on your neck." She says as she runs her hand along my neck and I look in the mirror myself. Its not bad. It is purple and with little hickeys around it.

"No I like it." I don't want her to feel that this is bad.

She smiles. "I think we should start going to class." She says as bit shyly.

I nod and get out of the car with her. I follow her to the class and sit like a love struck teenager and just stare at her the entire class period. I couldn't help but follow her throughout the hour and just be happy that she has decided to entertain my stupidity. I don't pay any type of attention to the teacher. Mr. Molina goes on and on about different techniques when developing film. Eventually the class comes to an end and so does my time with her.

She waves and goes to her classes without me. I see the stares though; the guys look the other way when she is near. She is the plague and the girl look at her like she is something to hate. I don't really care about the way the guys look at me but I went out of my way to unbutton my dress shirt so it would fall away from my neck. I wanted everyone to see what she did. They might not know that she did it but they all can guess. The smirk on my face doesn't leave as I walk through the school.

…

At the end of the day Ana's car is still there. I wait until all the cars are gone except for mine, hers and a truck. I assume the truck is her dads. I walk the halls and see that she is sitting in his class room and they are laughing, They look happy. I slowly back away and give them their time together.

I drive everywhere and nowhere. I can't sit still and I most certainly don't want to go home. I then drive to the Ana's house. I am not sure what to do but I want to be there. I go around the back and find the door open. I am finally on the inside of the house and I just walk through.

Her face follows me everywhere in here. Her throughout the ages were on the walls. She is seven, then two, then thirteen all in a row. I walk up the stairs and find her bedroom. It smells like her. I walk over to her closet and open the doors. I touch her clothes and her bed and then I eventually lay on her bed and burry my head in her lovely clean smell and just sleep.

…

A door slamming is what wakes me up from my sleep.

"Yeah dad try and tell me that you hate onions. You eat them in everything else." Ana's laugh travels through the house and to my ears.

I quickly jump out of bed and hide underneath it when I heard the steps on the stairs. Ana walks in and puts her bag on the floor and leaves her door open. Completely ending my escape route. They walk back and forth in the hallway and have dinner from what I hear. They are laughing and having long conversations.

I relax on the floor. By the time the end of the night comes Ana comes in and begins to undress. I curl myself in the fetal position to not look her way. I don't need to violate her. Soon though she eventually shuts off her light and the bed moves and her breath slowly begins to deepen. I slowly crawl out from under her bed and see she is asleep. Her shoulder with the hickey is facing me and I watch her for what seems to be a long time. Slowly though I eventually walk out of there. I take a pillow though on my out. She had about a million pillows on her bed. It was a small one. I want it to go with the quilt.

I walk down the stairs and see a drawer is open. I look in and see that they have sets of spare keys. I count them and they match up perfectly with the amount of locks on the front and back doors. I let myself out and lock the doors behind me. I think I will be back tomorrow.

When I get home I don't see anyone and I don't really care to look for the others.

*knock knock*

I turn and see Mia there.

"Can I help you?" I ask my sister.

"What's with you and the new girl?" She is just being nosey

"It is none of your concern." Honestly why do people feel the need to know everything.

"Well a lot of girls know that this Anastasia has you. They want to know what I know and look! I don't know a thing about the new gossip in school and it's about my own brother." She is fishing.

"Well here is something. Tell those girls I am with Ana. I don't care about anything else but her right now. Those bitches have nothing on her." I say with upmost confidence.

"She is a bit too much women for you don't you think?" The fuck does that mean?

"What do you mean by that?" I stand quickly

"I am just saying that she isn't the ideal body type." She says

"Let me tell you something Mia. I don't care what your opinions are on most subjects but what you will find out it that Ana is a subject that you will not pass judgement on. She is lovely and kind. She may not be a size two but I know for God damn sure that her body is one that should be worshipped. And I know you are just naturally thin and eat like a horse but those other girls throw up so much that their back teeth are eroding away. They think they are attractive but they aren't to me." I never did find thin to be attractive. I think I just realized I like BBW. A term I picked up in my fanfiction reading. It is big beautiful women.

"Okay I will keep that to myself. I will also spread the word to the girls that you don't like their….type." She walks away and I situate myself for bed. I lay my head on her pillow and put her quilt over me and fall into a deep sleep. Just as my eyes close my phone chimes. It is from Ana's old school. They are sending me the paintings. With a smile I close my eyes and think of her.

 **OKAY REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **WHAT SHOULD HE DO ON HIS WEEKEND?**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay y'all Christian is creepy...even in the books. You have to keep in mind that in books he is a **weirdo.** In the books he even had a file of stuff on her and stared at her picture he brought. So what I am writing isn't that far off to obsession over a person. This story will be HEA. Please enjoy the ride there.

hrsmith91- I grew up with nothing but older sisters...this is the nosiness that I had to live with

 **Christian**

I wake up with a sense of dread. I am not going to be seeing her today. I don't like this feeling at all. I wake up and do my normal routine. Then I just sit and look at my closet door. I have nothing else to do today. Did I watch sports on the weekend? Do I even like sports? Do I go online? Do I go to the library and study? I can not for the life of me recall what I used to do in my free time. I have known this girl for only one week and she has captured my entire life and is holding it hostage.

I just sit there for about half the day before my mother calls me downstairs.

"Christian there is a phone call for you on the landline" She yells from the door stairs living room.

I walk over to the deserted kitchen area and lift the phone to my face. "Hello?"

"Hey Christian! What are you up to today?" Ana's voice comes through the phone. I can literally feel myself shudder with excitement.

"Nothing, you?" I couldn't possibly be more pathetic.

"Me too. Wanna just talk on the phone for a bit?" she asks. She wants to talk to me?! YES!

"Yeah...um but could you call me on my cell? With this being the house phone anyone could just pick up the line and hear what we are saying.

"Oh okay what is your number?" she asks. I tell her and then we hang up. I then sprint to my room and grab my phone as it starts to ring.

"Is this your cell number? So I can save it in my phone." I ask first and foremost. I want to be able to text her when I want.

"No I don't have a cell phone. This is actually my house phone." Oh that will not do.

"Oh okay so whats up with you?" I want to know as much about her as possible.

Then we are off. We talk about everything and nothing at the same time. I find that she loves chocolate Teddy Grams and her favorite movie is a movie called Fear with Mark Wahlberg. I need to find out more about him. I tell her my favorite shows that I like to watch. Then we find that we both love the show Big Bang Theory.

**beep beep**

I look down at my phones screen. I am at one percent.

"I am sorry I have to go now Ana. I have to charge my phone." Wow we have been on the phone for about three hours.

"Oh its cool I have to make dinner anyways. Hey you know what?! Why don't you come over here for dinner?" She asks

I think I may have died and gone to heaven.

"Yeah yeah what time is dinner?" I need to get the time before my phone dies.

"Seven okay for you?" she asks

"I will be there." I get out before my phone completely dies on me. I look at the clock and see that I have to be there in three hours. I am looking forward to it and reconsider what I am wearing. I need to wear a collared shirt so her dad doesn't see my neck. Mmm. My neck. I didn't want my family to see because I knew they would ask questions.

...

Slowly but surely I go through my closet and finally decide to where a blue stripped button up and start to head out of my house.

"Christian where are you going?" My mother says to me as I walk through to go to the garage.

"I am having dinner at a friend's house." This would be a first time for me. I never went anywhere or did anything that included something about friends.

"This isn't about the fighting is it?" she says in a worried grasp.

"What I am doing tonight has nothing to do with that mother." I move past her and get in my car and drive away. On my way though I stop at a bakery to pick up something for desert. I don't like going to places empty handed.

I have never done anything like this before. This is something completely other in my mind. I have never cared how people saw me or treated by existence but for Ana I want her to see my best because she has also seen my worst. She seems to have a happy life here with her dad. I want them to like having me around because this is a place I want to be.

I pull up to her house in my car and get the box of pastries and walk up to her front door. I am so nervous that my hand is sweating. I raise my hand and knock on the door.

The door opens and Mr. Steele is there.

"Well hello there Mr. Grey come on in." We is wearing what he normally does at school. Button up with pants. I can't tell if they are dress pants or not in this light.

"Hello to you too Mr. Steele. You have a lovely home here." In all honesty it is nice to see it during the day. I am less likely to bump into something with the light on.

"Ana is finishing up dinner now." He gestures for me to sit down in the living room.

"I brought pastries for desert." I hand him the box nervously

"Oh that is very nice of you. I will hand them over to Ana. Give me a second." He leaves me and disappears into the kitchen.

He quickly comes back into the room with water and what looks like pop.

"Here have a drink." He hands me the water. "So how are you today?"

"I am doing well sir. I really didn't do much in all honesty. I had already done my homework. I just talked with Ana on the phone this afternoon and she invited me over." I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh well its good that Ana is making friends here. She tended to keep to herself at her other school." He says while drinking.

"Yeah me as well. She really is a big support in art class. In return... well I hope I wasn't being too forward. But she told me that the other guys in school were being a bit vulgar and disrespectful to her and I straightened it out for her." I wanted him to know I would take care of her. I think this would help me.

"What do you mean they were being vulgar to her?" Mr. Steele leans forward. He looks angry. I was too at those boys so hopefully he will see what I did was for her.

"You know men our age, sir. Vulgarity is the only language they speak. She merely told me they were coming onto her a bit strong and regarding her as if she were just a commodity. Lets just say I showed the guys who was boss. I gave them a warning and so far they are listening." Although I did rough up a few guys in the process I don't think I did anything too harsh in my mind. Hell all of them are still alive.

Mr. Steele sits back in his chair. "Does she know what you did for her?"

"No sir and to me she doesn't have to. From what I have seen she wouldn't have liked the help in this way. I wanted her to be comfortable where and those guys weren't helping." I knew her ego and stubbornness would get in the way.

"You are right there. She wouldn't have told anyone especially with me being a teacher there. She wouldn't want to be seen as a teacher's pet even though she is my daughter." He nods to himself in deep thought.

"I didn't want this to be the way she remembers this school. Those guys deserved what happened. I can't tell a teacher, no offense, but a lot of what we do is between students and we hardly reach out to teachers. But I made sure she was spoken for, so no other boys at the school will try a thing on her." I want him to pick up what I was putting down. I want to be in the boyfriend slot.

"Oh so you think you are the boy who should be in my daughter's life?" he says with a smile on his face. I need to answer with truthfully.

"What I think doesn't matter. Ana has every right to say no and push me away. If the only thing that comes from this is our friendship...wells that is more than what I started with. Beggars can't be choosers." I say and I am taken aback by my honesty.

"Well Mr. Grey you are one smart boy." He nods and laughs to himself.

"Dinner is ready." Ana comes into the room and she is wearing a large blouse and leggings. Her mass amounts of hair are tied up in a very messy but still wonderful bun. She leads us to a dinner table and it has Mexican enchiladas and a mass of side dishes and toppings.

I go and pull her seat out for her so she could sit. She blushes and sits and then I take my seat across from her. We quickly dig in and we get into a groove of none important topics. In all honesty I didn't want to talk about a political struggle or what is happening in oil prices. I slowly become more comfortable and at one point during dinner it is completely silent. They both seem completely okay with just sitting and eating.

The dinner went by real well in my humble opinion. I have never had to have dinner with anyone but family and some occasional forced dinner for charity or business. Eventually Mr. Steele excuses himself for a nightcap and that leaves Ana and I in the living room drinking iced tea.

"So how did you get my house number?" I was curious

"Oh my dad was given the phone tree thing you guys have at school. And your mother's house was the only Grey on there so I decided to give it a shot." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh well then thank you for the invitation. I had a lot of fun here tonight." I am grateful as I can be.

"Me too I had fun and got to spend time with you on a weekend." She smiles at me with the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen.

Eventually Mr. Steele interrupts our conversation saying it was getting late and that I needed to go home.

I shake his hand on my way out the door.

"It was nice getting to know you sir." I shake his hand firm and just.

"You too boy. Keep looking out for her." He mumbles the last part of the sentence and I smile. He is with my being with her.

Ana was in the hallway waiting to see me off when he told me.

"Okay have a good night." She shakes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

I smile and kiss her cheek.

…

The ride home was quiet and happy.

My family is scattered about. Mia was in the theater room. Elliot is no doubt out with friends. My father is in his study judging by the closed door and the light coming from underneath.

I walk into my room and see my mother.

"What is this Christian?"

 **OKAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **WHAT SHOULD BE THE RESPONSE BY HIS MOTHER?**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I only wrote that authors note because other people thought he was getting maybe too creepy. So I wanted to reassure you that I am keeping the same level of creepiness from the original book...only on a normal persons salary.

ANY TYPOS ARE MY BAD I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT TO YOUS

 **perfectdark8523** \- this short chapter is for you!

 **Christian**

"Mother what are you doing in here?" I see all the things from my closet scattered about my bed.

I can't believe she touched my things. Ana's things. I do not like her things being tossed about in this way. I had arranged them in such a way that they showed her beauty. I am livid at this point.

"This is my house and I will go wherever I wish. Christian what is this stuff? These things and these pictures are not...I don't understand what is happening in here." She nearly screeches. She looks very upset.

I try to lie. "This is for my AP art project."

She merely shakes her head. "Don't give me that Christian. These pictures are taken from far away! This isn't normal Christian." She just isn't willing to be blind like she always is when it comes to my life.

"I AM NOT NORMAL MOTHER!" I yell at her. "I never have been. Yeah you are my parent and I guess you do have a legal right to come into my room but that doesn't give you the moral right to go through my things."

"Well I am glad that I came in here. Does Flinn know about all this? Does he know you are following this girl around and taking pictures? I also received some art pieces in the mail today. They are all signed by a girl. Is this Anastasia Steele the same girl in your closet?" I spot the opened box in the corner of my room.

"What made you this suspicious? You never talk to me like Elliot or Mia. Why should you look through my room and not theirs?" I had never seen my mother go in anyone's room before and she chose mine.

"Tonight when you said that you were going to a friends house I got suspicious. You don't have friends Christian. I know I am a horrible mother to admit it but I know you are not normal. I am trying to help you overcome whatever you have by sending you to John Flinn. This however is crossing the line. I am going to call Flinn now and see what kind of care you need for this type of thing." Her eyes lose focus on me and it seems she is running down a check list through her head.

"What do you mean 'care'?" I do not need anymore therapists or anyone else to analyze me.

"I am talking about a mental health facility Christian. What I just found here is something I can not stand in my house." She tried to walk past me and I block her way.

"You are going to lock me up? You can't do that!" I scream at her.

"Fine we will talk about it in the morning." She said and she walked out the door.

I am left in my room feeling exposed. My mother has just torn apart my life in one night, a night that I thought would be great and had been great until this moment. She just exposed my one secret to the world. She will tell the rest of the family by morning no doubt and finally tell Finn how far my obsession has led me.

For the rest of the night I am restless. I cannot sleep a wink knowing that once the sun comes up again that everything will change.  
Eventually day breaks and I hear people downstairs. My family no doubt. Then my mothers voice comes through the airwaves.

"Christian I need you down here for a moment." I am still in the clothes from last night. I slowly descend the staircase and see John there with two burly looking men in scrubs.

"Christian, your mother here has something to say." John starts off with.

"Christian I know you are going to hate me for this but we are sending you to a facility in Seattle for a week. John needs to evaluate you to make sure you pose no risk to yourself or others." She has the nerve to look upset when all she had to do was stay out of my room and business.

"Oh yes mother, this all would have been fine if you had stayed out of my room. I was already talking with John about this." I said with a tad extra spite in my voice.

"Christian you never told me in detail that you were going to look into her life before she was here." She must have told John about that box that came in last night.

"Whatever do what you want." I stood while my mother tried to talk to me and I walked outside with the mass of muscle. As they load me into the car I am hit with this horrible sensation of dread. I won't be able to see Ana for one whole week. Pending my normal mind status.

I won't be able to see her or talk to her. I think I am going to get her a prepaid phone when I get out of this situation. I want to be able to talk to her whenever I want to. Yeah I like that idea.

The outside of the place doesn't look too daunting. In reality it looks like those great rehab places that the stars go when they get "tired". The room they lead me to isn't bad. It had its own bathroom. It doesn't shock me to see there is no glass here. There is nothing that can be used as a weapon of any kind. I merely sit on my bed and wait for something to happen.

There in the stand next to the bed is an itinerary. Lots of group sessions and my own personal session won't be until Tuesday evening with Flinn. He sure will get a piece of my mind. I lay down flat on my back and look at the ceiling and imagine Ana.

...

 **Three days later**

This place is not horrible it is just a place where I don't want to be. I haven't slept in days and I feel like shit. I can't eat. I only want Ana's cooking. I loved the breakfasts she made us and her enchiladas were the best I have ever had. I so much want to go back to Saturday. Now it is Tuesday and I am missing school simply because she was the first person I saw when I got there.

I walk into the group therapy room. There are a couple people here and they all have some type of personality disorder. The guy who is really cool in here is Jason Taylor he is super paranoid. He is all about security and stuff. They even let him put extra locks on his bedroom door in here and moved out his roommate to make him more secure.

Seated in a circle we says what our issues are and how we can address them. I say that I am a stalker and that I have obsessive tendencies.

"I don't like being here. So most of you can agree when I say that I am here because my parents were confused and misinterpreted my thoughts and then did their own thing." I says from my laid back position in the chair.

"Christian blaming others for our mistakes isn't dealing with the problem." The mellow toned therapist says from the other side of the circle. He really does get on my nerves.

"Well I did nothing wrong." I am honest about that at least.

"You think stalking is not a bad thing?" He tells me

"In the way I did it no. I admit that yeah its weird but I in no way violated her personal space. Only in public areas." I never did bring up the whole walking through her house and taking a key part.

"Well she didn't know what you were doing...doesn't that mean you violated her?" This asshole is going to get punched in the face.

"Sir..." A very bulky nurse interrupts the session.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Grey has a visitor. His sister Mia is here for him." She waits for me to get up and go with her.

"See Christian your family only wants the best for you." Mocking fucker.

I walk out with the nurse to the common area and there sitting on the couch is Ana.

 **SOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK FOR THIS BONUS CHAPTER? THANK THE FOLLOWER ABOVE FOR THIS! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER**

 **SO WHAT SHOULD SHE SAY? WHAT SHOULD HE SAY?**

 **Y'ALL LIKE TAYLOR BEING HIS AGE?! LET ME FEEL THE LOVE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cheshire15** \- no worries

 **ncbwater** \- this is a good crack

 **smilingblondegreeneyedklut** s - that is a cool screen name and thanks for following the story

 **hrsmith91** \- thanks for the love

 **perfectdark8523** \- We aim to please!

 **daytonalay** \- what up! Taylor will stay no worries.

 **Pks9704** -maybe haha

 **Christian**

"Whaaa... whaa..." I can't get out the words when I walk towards her.

"Oh hey Christian. Mom misses you so much." She hugs me and whispers in my ear. "The nurse is still at the door. They think I am your sister." She releases me from her hold. Even though it was an afterthought I still like being in her arms. I look behind me and see the nurse is still there but eventually drifts out of the room. We sit next to each other on the couch and she holds my hand in between us.

We sit here for a minute. She eventually kisses my knuckles and leaves our hands in between our bodies. I don't know where to begin.

"How did you know I was here?" I needed to know who sent her and if she knows why I am here.

"I knew you were here because your sister told one of her friends that you were committed. I don't think she said it in a bad way. Then I am sorry to say it spread like wildfire at school. The teachers don't know though. Your mother I guess told them that you were ill and wouldn't be in for another week. I had Kate, a girl from another class; ask where you were and anything else she could find out from your sister. However it seemed Mia was having a real hard time keeping what was happening at home inside so she pulled me and Kate into the bleachers yesterday at the end of school and told us why you were committed." She is biting her lips throughout her whole explanation.

I don't blame Mia for saying what she did. No matter how nosy she is she never did anything to hurt me. She cares about our family a lot and would work hard to always include me the best she could. Then my mind jumps to Kate Kavanagh. She isn't a bad person nor did she warrant my attention so if she is a friend of Ana's then I will support it. My train of thought ends with her last sentence. She knows why I am here.

"You know why I am here?" My voice is husky with emotion. She is going to leave me.

"Yeah she saw what was in your room. Mia saw the pictures and my paintings. She only told me this after Kate left though to meet up with your brother. I guess this is a part she was leery about telling others. Mia only said that it was some kind of mental exhaustion to everyone including Kate at school. She was a bit distraught." She knows and she isn't saying anything.

"I know you must feel overwhelmed by this information. I never meant any harm to your or your privacy." I don't know how to properly convey my infatuation.

"Somehow I know that. You have never done anything but make me feel welcome. Then as friends you have always been kind to me and I feel comfortable with you. I just need to know why. I am honestly curious as to why I elicited such as response from you." She looks baffled that I would want to just see her.

"Honestly, you are something other than everyone else. You are kind to me and try to take care of me. You don't mind that I have made a complete fool out of myself. I literally fell in front of you and had an emotional breakdown in front of you and you didn't even bat an eye at me. You are even here visiting me at a mental health facility knowing what you know. You took my whole self in stride. My mother hasn't even talked to me about all of this. Plus I don't want to be just about looks but you are so beautiful. You are lovely to look at and that is why I took the pictures. I know it isn't normal. I took the pictures so I would have a piece of you when you were away from me." I want her to know that I really want her. Just her.

"What other things did you do Christian? From what you say 'harm' is something that other people must have thought." She picks up stuff quick.

"Well I don't want to lie to you. I...I... I am sorry just give me a minute." I stand up and begin to pace. I don't know where to start or how to put my life out there for her to judge. She could take things so badly that she could even press charges. I just have to throw myself at her mercy because she is what I want and she is the only one for me. I take a deep breath and kneel, literally kneel, at her feet. I would be anything for her. I also know that I have to be honest. Craving her touch I hold her hands and lay my head on her knees and decide with baited breath to tell her everything that I have done.

"I followed you home and watched you. I never once violated your personal privacy. My eyes wouldn't leave you whenever you were near. And when you invited me to your house to take pictures of the leaves the entire time I would be staring at you cook dinner. But when it came time for you to go to bed I looked the other way. I even walked into your house and when you got home I had to hide under your bed until you went to sleep for me to leave. I even took a spare key but I haven't used it. And I found your AP art pictures on line and bought them. All I ever wanted was to get closer to you. I believe that is all...unless I forgot something. I believe that is the worst of it all." I tried to hide my face in her body.

To my surprise she doesn't push me away. She doesn't yell. And like a scared dog I peek up and I see nothing but emotion. You know when someone tells you a lot of stuff and your emotions just take over your face...that is what she has. I don't want to rush her reaction. Especially if it is going to be bad and she leaves me in this hell hole...I want to enjoy the time I have with her.

Time moves on when she clears her throat. "Christian come sit next to me." I do as she says because she has yet to push me away so I will do whatever she requests.

I look at her expectantly. I really don't have much hope to give but I have a one percent chance that she will believe me.

"What you have just told me only happens in movies. But you are real. I am real. What you have said about me is so sweet. I have never had low self-esteem or a horrible image of myself but I accepted that I would never be anyone's idea of perfect. Hearing you say those things that I thought would never be possible. It makes me happy." She breaks out into a smile that I love to picture.

I don't want to say it but I have to "What about the other things I have said?" I grab her hand on impulse.

"Well you say you mean me no harm and you have yet done anything I know of to make me doubt that. I trust you at your word." She enunciates each word with truthfulness.

"You trust me?" I can't believe it.

"I do. The stuff about following me and coming into my house...I am trusting you didn't violate my personal privacy. And I don't know how comfortable I am with it but I think that is something I need to work on. From my point of view it is as if you don't have control over this and it's just a compulsion. While you are here I want you to be healthy. Have you not been eating?" She lifts her hand and caresses my cheek.

"I haven't felt like eating. I haven't not eaten since I was a kid. Remember when I told you all that. My whore of a birth mother never had food in the house. When the situation got really tough I ate the frozen peas that were in the back of our empty freezer...till this day I will not eat peas." I take comfort in her presence.

"Well I brought chicken and biscuit sandwiches. I thought we could have lunch together but in light of this information I am just going to leave them here for you. You can eat two now and the other two you can have for dinner. I can bring you back some more stuff tomorrow if you like." She offers. Only now did my stomach growl.

She hands me the sandwiches. I scarf them down easily. They taste delicious and so comforting.

"I read on the website that food can be brought to you." She explains

"Wait...Shouldn't you be at school right now?" I wonder why she would ditch school and her dad works there.

"I told my dad I was having lady troubles. He understands. Plus I believe the subject about periods make him skid-dish. I tend to take two days off when this happens to me because it's a bitch to go to school like this." She seems embarrassed to not only share this information but she shared it with me...a boy who doesn't deal with this what so ever.

"Ana you can tell me anything and I don't mind that this is happening to you now. I have a sister and I don't get squeamish much. This is a healthy bodily function." I reassure her.

"Okay well I have to get going." She packs up her bag and puts her hands in her pockets.

I look at the wall and see visits are only one hour. She then embraces me and slips her hand into my pocket. She kisses my cheek and walks over to the waiting nurse.

"See you tomorrow!" She yells as she is ushered away from me.

I look down and sit on the couch. In my pocket is my cell phone and charger, with a waiting text message to be read. I look around the common area to ensure no one is there watching. I open the message

Hey Christian this is Ana, I got a prepaid phone. So you are the only person that knows I have this.

I had Kate steal your phone from your house...she was spending time with Elliot (don't ask)

So you can text me when you have the time while you are in there.

Best wishes Ana

I can't help the fist that goes in the air when I read this message.

"What do you have there?" A deep voice takes me out of my happy place.

I turn and see Jason Taylor

"Jesus where do you come from man?" Seriously this dude is stealthy

"The other room. You aren't supposed to have phones in here." He is seriously large and would probably trick on me. Shit.

"Well my girl...friend just left it for me." I almost said girlfriend. I want her as my girlfriend and that way she will at least belong to me in some weird way...this thought intrigues me.

"But you aren't supposed to have it." Really he is going to argue with me about the rules.

"What do you want for your silence?" I don't want to be naive. Everyone wants something.

"I wasn't standing here for anything. But if you want to be a good friend you will let me use it to text my girlfriend. I have a couple more weeks to go in here and I want to talk to her." Jason says.

"Look Jason..." I begin to say just is cut off by him saying "Taylor"

"I prefer to go by Taylor. I don't like my first name so much, mom named me after a General Hospital character. Friends call me Taylor. Look man I just want to text and call my girl, her name is Gail. She is super cool and we are both seniors. I am not going to tell on you even if you say no. I just want a favor of sorts." Taylor explains.

"I never had friends so I wouldn't know much about this whole favors thing." I admit. I think a favor would be easy to give.

"Well neither do I. I have Gail and that has been enough for me. However, I think you are straight forward even in group. So will you let me use the phone?" he asks.

"Yeah it is freshly charged. You can have an hour now. You go in your room and I will sit outside and just sing to myself. That way they don't get suspicious of you talking to yourself in your room. We can trade off using it. Deal?" I ask.

"That was more than I was expecting, deal." He nods and I hand over my phone and unlock it.

"Put her name and number in there so I know who she is if she texts or calls when I am on the phone." I don't want to get random texts from a number I don't know.

"Alright. Let's do this...you know you are really good at giving orders. You have charisma." Taylor leads the way to his room and locks the door. The moment he starts to talk I begin to sing to myself. I just look forward to the moment I can see Ana again.

Eventually my mind wanders over to the idea of her being my girlfriend. She wouldn't just come here to visit me if I were just a friend? I think she would though. She is so caring that she would visit any friend if they needed it. Although she does kiss me and that makes me think that she just wants a friend with benefits situation. She also said that she wasn't like that. Then again why would she want to be in a relationship with a fucked up guy like me? Now that I know Taylor has a girlfriend gives me hope. Taylor is a paranoid with mega issues and he still has a girlfriend.

I wonder how I should broach this subject. Would it be too soon? She just found out that I was stalking her. Should I give her some time to get used to my weird ways and obsession? SHIT I suddenly realize that I didn't tell her about the guys I beat up.

 **SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **Y'ALL LIKIN THIS NEW TRAIN OF CHARACTER?**

 **PLUS NO WORRIES...I AM NOT A FAN OF THE TROLL BITCH...IN ANYTHING...HER NAME MAY MAKE A CAMEO BUT SHE IS NOT IN MY STORIES.**

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Short chapter addition you guys!

 **Rustyyarbor50** \- **here you go some bonus fluff**

 **Lizzym81 – PLEASE READ BECAUSE YOU WILL LOVE THIS**

 **Dimka's chick** \- funny name!

 **Yoshi2013** – for real y'all got some funny imaginations with these names

 **Christian**

Eventually Taylor comes out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the phone." He says as he hands me the phone. "I labeled her as Taylor's girlfriend on your phone so no one is confused. Also I told her don't text me if I don't text her first."

"Any time. Hey can I talk to you about some stuff?" I hope he doesn't think I am prying but I really need help.

"Okay" he completely walks out of his room and locks the door. We head back into the common room. I sit on the couch and he on the chair across from me.

"What do you want to talk about?" he leans back and crosses his arms around his chest.

"I hope I am not being too forward but I was wondering how your relationship….copes with you being in here and you know you having your problems." I am trying to be as delicate as possible.

His eyebrows bunch and he takes a deep breath. "I have always been a bit…how do you say…leery or paranoid of security. I am not sure when it hit but it was only noticed when my family saw that I put a double sided lock on my bedroom door. They wanted me to tell them why I felt insecure in my own home. I went to therapy and it seems that I am just a paranoid in general. My parents didn't really want to send me here but my therapist wanted me in an open environment and see how I adapt. Anyways getting to the point, Gail has always been supportive. I honestly thought she would think I was crazy when I proposed the idea of having our dates in not so public places. She knows my quarks and works within them. She is great about it." Hmm he makes sense.

"I was just wondering how or if I should inflict my crazy ass on a girl?" I don't want to drag Ana down with me.

"If you are referring to the girl that came here to see you…well she must care about you to visit you in this place. I don't know anything about this girl but if she was willing to come here and see you when your family has yet to come see you….well what does that tell you about her loyalty?" He is wise

"Are you sure you are only one year older than me?" I ask. He makes a lot of sense for a teenager.

"Yeah I am actually going into the army after all this. When I graduate I have to disclose all medical and mental stuff to them. If I get the all clear here I will be able to enlist." He sounds passionate about his future.

"Wow that is cool man." I can say nothing else.

"So what are you going to do after all this?" He asked gesturing to the facility walls.

"Well I want to make that girl…Ana…my girlfriend." I have made up my mind and that is what I want.

"Well make sure you get her permission first you weirdo." He snorts and laughs at his own joke.

"Hey! I don't criticize your craziness. So what school do you go to?" I want to know him better…him being a friend I guess.

"Well I go to a public school north of here. That is where I met Gail. She wants to be a professional organizer or maid…I know don't look at me like that. She happens to have OCD. She is not the type that flicks the light on ten times in the row to make her feel better. She just likes things in their place and she loves cleaning. We met our sophomore year when my school merged with hers." That is a cool story. "Tell me about your girl."

"Well she is great. As you know I am obsessive and a stalker. I met her a little over a week ago and I have been following her ever since. She is great and a great cook. She is going to bring me more food tomorrow. She was having a hard time with the guys at our school and I out them straight. I would follow her home and even snuck into her house. She knows all about that except for that guys thing. It completely slipped my mind." I lean back on the couch and just ache to see her.

"Wow she is okay with her stalker…she must be made for you." I would like to think what he said was true.

"Yeah and my family has yet to come see me. What does that tell you?" I ask with a tad aggressive tone.

"Well not all families can handle this type of thing. You shouldn't expect much when it comes to normal people. They don't know what it is like to not have control of your own mind. Telling them to think like us is like telling them to work completely on impulse and they aren't wired that way." He makes sense.

"I don't think I can forgive them for this." In my mind it is touch to forgive something like this. I don't want to be harsh but I don't know if I can get over this.

"I don't want to sound like that dumbass group leader in there…but I would say don't make any decisions until you are out of here and listen to their side of the story…Sorry dude can we walk and talk my back is killing me?" he asks.

I nod and we start walking around the facility. We eventually make it to the outside area and see a nurse spoon feeding a lady.

The lady is old and you could tell she is a socialite from her makeup and nails. But she got this wild look on her face and bruises everywhere.

"Who is that?" I point.

"Oh you should know her…she is Elena Lincoln." He says

"Wow she is a friend of my mom's." Damn what is she doing here.

"She got in last night. She had a mental breakdown when she was caught with a teenage boy by his mother! The mom banged her up real good. Apparently the boy was the son of her friend and when the cops arrested her she went catatonic! HA! They are transferring her into the jail mental health place later on today. That's why she is in a straitjacket." He laughs at the scene.

"How do you know this?" Really he can sure gossip.

"I like knowing who is around me and that nurse right there is a chatty one.

We eventually keep walking and he goes back to his room because he doesn't like being exposed. I go to my room and think about what to text Ana.

 **OKAY REVIEW!**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN.**

 **THANK YOUR FELLOW FOLLOWERS FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO PUT THIS UP**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nikkistew2** you were the first to review so shout out to you!

 **Lizzym81** I wanted Christian to get some advice about relationships and mental health.

 **Sweetsub75** hate that bitch troll too! love the name by the way

 **Eschoenh** his family issues are address in the chapter so thanks for the review

 **Malugargula** she needed to get hurt. I needed her to get a good punch in the face in my stories.

Please review! Because I do take your suggestions and write them in! Or got a funny situation or line that would sound good? I will take them into consideration

 **Christian**

I eventually drift off to my room at this God forsaken facility and lay on my bed. I have bypassed the bland meal they serve us here for Ana's more delicious biscuits. I have tasted nothing better than this. Here I am in a mental health rehab jail or whatever you want to call me being unable to leave. I pull out my phone and begin texting her.

 **hey Christian here... I am guessing you know that from the fact that I am the only one who has your number. So how was the rest of your day? - C**

Well my day was uneventful after seeing you. I just got home and cooked. I made quite a few meals and snacks to take you tomorrow. I hope you have a sweet tooth because I made you some really great deserts. - A

 **That sounds great. They have some really bland food here. I never was into deserts but I will try them for you. I really appreciate what you did for me today. - C**

What did I do that was so great today? - A

 **You came to see me when even my family hasn't come. I told you I was stalking you and you took it surprisingly well. WHICH I AM HOPELESSLY THANKFUL FOR! - C**

HAHA that is what you do for someone you care about. I don't mind seeing you if you are in there. If it makes you uncomfortable...I could stay home tomorrow. - A

 **NO! It's not like that at all. I love seeing you here. I am pretty much alone here. I did however let another person here, Jason Taylor, or just Taylor. I let him use my phone to call his girlfriend - C**

That is good to hear. I didn't like going to school and not seeing you. - A

 **I don't like knowing you are upset...but I do understand the feeling of not seeing you - C**

 _Was it too soon to make fun of my stalking? hmm_

Haha yeah I think you would know the feeling faaaaar better than I would :) - A

 _She is joking about it! YAAAAS_

 **Yeah. So I really didn't want to tell you this via text but I remembered something that I didn't tell you earlier. I promise I was not trying to hide it from you or anything I am only asking you keep your mind equally as open as it was earlier and that what I did was only to help you and me sort of - C**

I am very interested at what you are going to say now - A

 **Okay here it goes. Okay when you told me about Ethan giving you a hard time at school I was mad that he was treating you like you were just a play thing. So I kind of beat him up in gym and told him in no uncertain terms was he ever to speak to you or look at you in any ways that isn't appropriate. And when we were doing that partner project in art and I saw some guys try to get you to be their partner and I scared them off. Then later on I scared the guys of the school to stay away from you. It got physical at one point but eventually they saw what I was meaning. I didn't want another guy to talk to you if I am being honest. I was also fueled by the way they looked at you. - C**

 _I wait her her response. I am not sure how she will take this information. She could easily blow me off and say nothing. Leaving me in this hell hole by myself._

 _Ten minutes._

Okay I have thought it through. I admit the violence should bother me more but it doesn't. It is hard to find sympathy for men who wanted to treat me as a conquest instead of like a normal person. To be honest it is kind of a turn on that you did that. (Don't test the limits though ;) ) I will trust your judgement on this. - A

 _Did she just?...I am truly happy_

 **Well I only wanted to make sure they left you alone. You are my only friend thing that I have ever had and I want you to be happy and be happy here because if you are unhappy you could leave - C**

I really appreciate what you have done. And what do you mean by 'friend thing'? - A

 _It seems I have to reveal my truly lame past._

 **Well I have never had a friend of any kind. I don't get along with any people. And when I met you, you were a light in my darkness. You talked to me! Like actually talked to me. I was a normal person to you. You treated me well and offered me food. I have never called anyone a friend before. So Saturday before I went to your house and my mother asked where I was going and I said my friend's house she was suspicious. She said that was the reason that she looked through my room. She thought I would never have friends and long ago gave up her hope that I would ever have any. I have never had any kind of human connection before you. - C**

 _Two minutes later_

Am I only your friend? - A

 **What do you mean? - C**

What am I to you? - A

 **You are my friend first and foremost because I have never had that before but I want more. I have always wanted more. I just hope that you would want more too. - C**

What is more to you? - A

 **Girlfriend? - C**

 _I honestly hold by breath before I click send_

I wouldn't be opposed to it - A

 **REALLY!? - C**

Yeah I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend - A

 **Do you think I would be a good boyfriend? - C**

So far from what you have said, you may have done some selfish stuff in name of my safety but I do think there was some genuine concern for my reputation and comfort at the school. And what else would a girlfriend want but for her boyfriend to revere her (to the extreme it seems) but also protect her - A

 **That is one way to put my worship of you. And I promise I will do everything I possibly can to be there for you. - C**

Well it seems you have always been there so you will know when I need you hahaha I make myself laugh - A

 **Look at you making fun of my stalking skills. I knew you were special. - C**

Yeah there is probably something wrong with me for being okay with it...but I am not going to look too deep into it. - A

 **I am thankful that you aren't going to analyze it too much. – C**

Well anyways enough about my crazy mind. How do you feel about your family not coming to see you? – A

 **Well what can I say? I mean I woke up one morning and my mother is standing there with my therapist and telling me I have problems and I openly admit that I have problems but she didn't even try. She was open about me not having friends and knows I am not a personable person. All that being said I expect this from her and my father always lets her make the serious decisions soooo….that leaves me in here alone. As for my brother and sister, I am not sure I would want them to see me in here. Mia is a bit shallow but I know she loves me. She probably either doesn't want to interrupt my progress or my mother doesn't want her to come and see me. My brother is special I wouldn't hope that he would want to see me but…it is what it is. - C**

Wow that is a bit much. – A

 **My family is nothing if not complicated – C**

Alright… I actually have to get to bed. I am tired and it's almost two in the morning. – A

 _I finally just now look at the clock and see it is pretty late._

 **Okay sweet dreams – C**

I lie in bed and think. She may have embraced me as I am and I know I should at least try at this therapy thing or else they will keep me in here away from her. I can't stand to be away from her. It is like an itch under my skin when I am away from her. There is this impulse to have her near that for some reason I cannot shake. Maybe when I have my session with Flinn tomorrow I will be able to talk with him about this and his betrayal.

I mean he knew we were working on my behavior. He told me this may be bad behavior and should seek my own time with her. I took his advice and I did work on getting my own time with her.

Then my mother I tried to gloss over it but it was insulting. She just committed me with no talking whatsoever. She went through my stuff and didn't even try to look guilty. I am working on me. She knows that. Every therapist and doctor she wants me to go to I am there and I don't argue. I see John once a week or sometimes twice a week when she feels there is something extra wrong with me that week. I mean I didn't ask for my childhood to go the way it did.

I mean I was left in a room with my dead crack whore mother for multiple days. I ate frozen peas so stay alive during those horrible days. My crack whore mother let her pimp beat me and left me with more scars than I can count. He used me as an ash tray while my mother did nothing to stop it. I was a burden. I am always a burden. The cigarette burns we not the only scars on my. The belt scars across my back were there in all their glory. I am a gruesome body to behold with no clothes on.

All that being said…I wonder why my mother did not understand my issues. Why don't I like when people touch me? Oh gee mother I guess because the person who was supposed to care for me only hurt me. Then I move into this loving family home and expect everything before that to just disappear. I had to listen to the pimp telling me I am a worthless drain on their money and that I was never going to be anything. That my crack whore of a mother should have just sold me for the rock that they wanted from their local drug dealer and I am supposed to sit at a lovely decorated table filled with food and smiles and know how I am supposed to react. Wow mother I was just being an asshole all of these years?! I mean the stupidity personified by her is astounding.

I went from an abusive household to hers and I will be forever grateful for it but I cannot see how she wants me to be just like my siblings. My siblings were adopted as babies. They have no memories of what happened before they were adopted. I think this is why I need the control that I need. I was not in control as a child. I was a….victim. I have never thought of myself in those terms before. I will have to talk to John about that tomorrow.

I wonder were this obsession and stalking came from. We will talk about that too tomorrow. I just have a lot to say to everyone I guess.

Eventually my mind hurts from all this thinking and I close my eyes and picture Ana right next to me.

 **Okay review!**

 **HOW DO YOU THINK HIS SESSION SHOULD GO?**

Plus to the Guest review that questioned his logic…well stalking and delusional thinking is a common symptom of mental instability. As for his "path of self-destruction" well you are looking a lot like an Elena follower (jk). I am trying to write a story of progression and I need to show Christian's progress. As for Ana's enabling…well they are both teenagers. Their minds are different. As for the romanticization of his tendencies and Christian needing help I am only early on in the story so we haven't gotten to that part yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Christian**

After that pitiful breakfast I go over to the solarium and wait for my time with John. After all that thinking last night I have come to the conclusion that I really do hate my family. I mean in reality what they did was just plain get rid of me. No talking or fighting just 'you need help...now go fix yourself'.

I begin to tap my foot and wait. I really hate to wait on people. Soon I see him come into the room with my parent's right on his heels. No FUCKING WARNING! He didn't even send a message that he was going to bring them. I had some emotional revelations and this asshole wants to have a parent meeting today! At least I know where his loyalties are.

"Hello Christian how are you doing?"

"I am fine John. How are you?" I want to keep my sarcasm at bay for right now. I just want to ignore my parents are there for right now. They haven't spoken to me before and why should that stop because I am in a mad house.

"I am doing fine. Your parents and I have been doing some talking and we would like to get some things straight." He wants to lead me into what they have to say and all I do is nod.

"Okay your mother wants to begin. Grace you can begin." He gestures for her to begin.

"Well I want to tell you that this decision wasn't easy for me Christian. After seeing those things in your room I thought the worst. I knew you didn't have friends and I knew you were lying about going to a friend's house for dinner. I just need you to get the help that the doctors are offering you." She holds her head high with conviction.

"Wow mother that was one hell of a speech. I mean really, bravo. How many times did you practice that in the mirror?" I clap my hands together.

"Christian now is not the time for mockery" My father butts in.

"Well father let's hear your side of the story." I wave to the floor to tell him that this time is all his.

"Look Christian I didn't want to look into your room and I still haven't. Your mother tells me that there were things in there that lead her to believe that you were stalking a girl. I told her to talk to your therapist and see what to make of it. John has only told us bits and I was not there that morning your mother decided this. I still think we could deal with this in our own home and not do this in this weird place." My father seems to be honest.

"Cary I said we need to be united on this." My mother reprimands him.

"I told you I don't think this is the right thing to do. I don't care what the shrink says. Why not just work with him on his issues at home?" I really can't believe my father is on my side.

"So mother you think I was lying? That I don't actually have a friend? Wow how progressive of you. I mean you don't you think I could find someone who would want to spend time with me? Am I that much of a weirdo that you don't think that can have friends?" This is insulting.

"Well Christian you can be very delusional. I am not sure if you are differentiating reality and what you want to happen. Most stalkers create things in their mind that they believe are real and can make things up in their minds to make things bigger and more detailed." John cuts in.

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! I am not lying I really did go to my friend's house. The girl who is in those pictures she is my girlfriend! She agreed to be my girlfriend. Her dad was there for dinner and everything." I yell how dare they doubt what really happened.

"Christian I think you need to calm down." John stands up and tries to shush me.

I quickly pull out my phone and call Ana.

** **Every breath you take / Every move you make / Every bond you break / Every step you take / I'll be watching you** ** the Police song rings out

I turn and see Ana on the far end of the room sitting there. The rest of them turn and see Ana. She has very large bags with her. She waves and I hurry to go to her. I quickly hug her and whisper "I am so happy that you are here" and she just hugs me tighter.

I pull back and just feel the conviction of her being here because this shows I wasn't crazy and delusional.

"You have no idea what was happening. My family thinks I wasn't your friend and that I was making it all up. They said that I was crazy and couldn't tell the difference between what I wanted and what was actually happening." I rush out. I don't want to keep anything from her. I want to have her in every part of my life and this would enable that.

"Do you want me to go over and talk with them about this?" She offers. She really does care about me.

I nod my head and pick up the duffle bags she came with.

By the time we rejoin my parents and John they are all wearing shocked and questioning expressions as I clear off room on the couch for Ana to sit comfortably.

"Hello" She says to everyone.

"You are her." My mother says.

"Who her?" Ana may know that they know about my closet but they don't know who Ana is.

"The girl from the closet." My mother clarifies "I don't know what my son has told you about what landed him here but he has a closet dedicated to you."

"I know" Ana says with a smile and a wave of her hand. She leans forward and opens the duffle bag and opens and takes out a Tupperware labelled breakfast and hands me a fork with it. I sit back and open the container and see some scrambled egg whites, asparagus and chicken breast. "You need to eat. You are looking pale." She says to me and closes the bag.

I nod my head with a smile.

"Ana I am John Flynn, Christian's therapist." He holds out his hand to Ana.

She shakes his hand "My name is Anastasia. There is no need to get so familiar with each other since you and his mother are the reason he is in this place." She lets go of his hand and I am just there smiling like a fool eating my breakfast.

"Well Anastasia, let's start from the beginning. Christian has told me that he has been following you and taking photos of you. His mother has told me that he told her that he was having dinner with a friend and she grew suspicious of his actions after that. Christian through my session with his has become extremely possessive of his image of you. Are you aware of all of these things?" Is he purposely trying to have her push me away?

She responds swiftly though. "Yes I do know that Christian has those things of mine. We spoke yesterday while his family was busy not visiting him. We discussed what he has done with and without my knowledge and we decided to work on those things. And if Christian having friends makes him suspicious well then I think you need to start seeing Mrs. Grey for sessions instead of Christian but from what you have said, you seem to be talking to her already. Flynn let me tell you something. I am here to talk to Christian. He is my FRIEND first and boyfriend second. If you actually want to help Christian with his emotional issues then help him but don't conspire against him."

Her defending me was so great to watch. My mother looked caught off guard and John's expression to her response was priceless.

"Well since no one else has said anything I will. It's nice to meet you Anastasia. I am glad you think this whole thing was an overreaction."

"Then why didn't you take him out of here?" She looks at him leery.

"I may not seem it but I want the best for him. I am no expert. I admit I am not the best father but when everyone is telling you this is the best course of action…wouldn't you hope they are right?" My father says. He is a facts man.

"Okay I give you that one. Why not visit then?" She wants his blood on the floor but I just sit here with the now empty bowl on the floor and just watch in awe.

"Flynn said he needed tough love. Again this isn't my area of expertise. When a doctor says that this is the best course of action I have to trust that they know what they are talking about." He seems to take a liking to Ana. I don't know how I feel about this.

"Well he is quite the expensive charlatan isn't he?" She smiles and my father nods and smiles too.

"We were here to talk to Christian in a family setting Anastasia." Flynn tries to dismiss her.

"So?" she says with the roll over her eyes

"We need to discuss things without you here. You may derail his progress." Flynn has the audacity to say to her.

"You need to watch your tone John." I say sternly.

"No what he needs is a reminder that you were scheduled a one on one meeting for this morning and bringing your parents here has done nothing but waste a session." Ana says while holding my hand.

"Quite right" I nod and look at John.

"I think it best to wait until he is home to have this family discussion." My mother interjects. She looks over at Ana as if she were a unicorn of sorts.

"Why did you bring duffle bags here?" My mother asks

"Christian wasn't eating properly here. I had begun making and having breakfast with him at school. Since the rehab guidelines allowed prepared meals I made him food for the rest of the time he will be here." Ana said with conviction.

My mother moves her eyes over Ana. "I think you cooked enough don't you think?"

It was obvious what she was referring to. Ana rushes up and I quickly hold her back.

"BITCH!" Ana yells over my shoulder.

"Shhh shhhh it's okay. I love your body. I promise she is just being spiteful." I calmly whisper in her ear as she tries to break free from my hold.

"GRACE!" My father says in an appalled tone. He drags her away and out the doors.

Ana calms down as my mother is taken away.

"I swear I don't like her Christian." Ana says with lots of heat.

"I understand and she is just jealous you know more about me than she does. Pay her no mind. I am the only one whose opinion matters about your body. I don't care what she says. I promise you will never have to listen to something like that ever again." I drop to my knees and hug her. People can be so cruel and hearing that from your boyfriends mother can be harsh to anyone.

"I am okay now Christian I promise." She pulls me up and I see that John has disappeared.

We eventually drift off to my room after we give the food to the lunch ladies. She just sits on my bed and I am not sure what to say. I sit beside her and try to seek comfort in our closeness.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she held my hand.

"They didn't believe me. They think I was delusional and crazy. John made them think that I was making you up and making up the fact that I was your friend and spending time with you." I bury my head in her shoulder.

I was ready today. I was ready to admit what happened to me and see what we could do to help me. They derailed that. My father didn't mean for this to happen but my mother was obviously the leader in all this. John was just the doctor that said it was okay.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask from my little slice of comfort.

"Yeah, of course." She dislodges me from her shoulder and turns and lays completely down and turn towards me. I lay down too and face her.

"I have come to terms with the fact that I was a victim." I say this with my eyes clenched tightly closed.

"From when you were a kid?" She asks

"Yes. I realize now that I was victimized and I have not been able to face it. The pimp beat me. Used me as an ash tray and my crack whore of a mother just let that happen. I lived for years thinking I wasn't good enough and when I went to live with the Greys I still couldn't get over the fact that things were so easy." I say while trying to sound less emotional.

"What do you mean by easy?" She says as she tries to comfort me.

"They expected me to be normal after all I had lived through. My brother and sister were normal but I have the memories of what happened. I was of an age where my memories shape who you are and my family expected me to fall in line with what was happening. I can't forget being in that room with my dead mother. They want to know why I am obsessed with you and follow you but it's all because I like you and I couldn't control anything else when I was a child and now that I can I want to control what I do." I say with more feeling than ever before.

"What else do you want to control?" She asks

I never really thought about it in that sense. What do I want to control?

 **What should he want to control?!**

 **REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I know I took a while to update this but believe me it is well worth it!**

 **Christian**

"I want to be able to start small in what I want. Having been through enough in my short years to deal with for a lifetime. I want to control how I am with others. I think I want to move out on my own. My birthday is almost here. I will find a part time job in the meantime." I think this would help me better myself.

"Really mine too" She sounded so surprised.

"When is your birthday?" I can't believe I forgot to ask her when her birthday is. This would be the one day that I could actually fawn and be with her and no one can criticize me. This is like my Christmas because it will be a day all about her.

"It's tomorrow. What about yours?" My birthday really doesn't matter because I never had a reason to celebrate living from year to another.

"Really tomorrow! We have to do something." I have to get out of here so I can celebrate. Her birth is right up there with Jesus.

"Calm down. I have school tomorrow. Plus me and my dad always go out for my birthday." Well I can't be mad. I am still in here and can't do much. "So tell me about all this stuff that happened with your family."

"You mean before or after your little scene with them?" I chuckle.

"They don't know how to mind their own business. They deserved every half answer." she says with a smile.

"Well they think I am delusional and think I am somehow messed up in the head but you fixed that today. They now have to believe me about everything sort of. Since my mom is making me see this shrink I thought that they would be happy. I just didn't realize that they thought I had delusional tendencies to the point that I don't know reality." I am still trying to process everything.

"Well at least they can't get you for this." She gestures between the two of us.

"It's this too much?" I don't want to overwhelm her with all my mess.

"I thought so at first to be honest. When you told me all of this but I think you are still the person I met in class. I know you can't control your compulsions yet. While I am trying to adjust you are still trying to address your own issues. I can appreciate that there are goals that you want to hit." She understands that I am a work in progress.

"So what food did you bring?" I want to move on to lighter topics of conversation.

She grabs my hand and leads me into the lunch room where we stay for the rest of the afternoon.

She eventually has to leave because she was only allowed to stay for an hour but the guy who runs the visitations seems to really like her smile and he lets her stay longer. I narrow my eyes at him.

At midnight I text her happy birthday and she calls me back groggy and mumbles "thak oo. Im goin to bed. Nigh." She hangs up on me and I laugh. She isn't a night person.

...

The next day I don't get many responses from Ana. She is in class and doesn't have much time to say much. When she gets out of school she tells me that her father is taking her to the city to a steak house. I wish them a good time and then I go about my day. Taylor is hanging around and I let him use my phone for the better part of the evening knowing that Ana will be out with her dad.

"Hey man your girl is on the phone. She sounds a bit off." Taylor comes into my room after group and hands me the phone.

"Christian?!" She screams in my ear

"Ana what is the matter?" I am up and ready

"I am at the hospital with my dad. Someone tried to take our car and...And... The person shot my dad. Oh... God... My dad!" She is practically sobbing on the phone and sounds like she is freaking out.

"Where are you?" I am up and getting my shoes on.

"At the hospital. They took him in the back. I am waiting in the family room of the hospital right now. I am covered in his blood." She sounds like she is now going into shock.

"Which hospital?" I am ready to leave. She names the hospital my mother works at and I rush out of my room.

"Wait!" Taylor is right next to me.

"She needs my help." I say like that is the only explanation that matters and makes the most sense.

"Okay but you can't just walk out the front door. They do however keep the laundry dock open after dinner. From there you can walk out and the bus stops two blocks away." He puts cash in my hands.

"Why are you doing this?" I say

"You let me use your phone even after you didn't have to." He points toward the way I should go and I just run.

...

I walk into the hospital and head straight for the check in desk and ask for Mr. Steele. The lady behind the desk sends me to the sixth floor where they do surgeries. I quickly roam the halls of the hospital until I see her. She is wearing a dress fit for a night out but instead of an immaculate face she has blood covering her arms and face. It looks like she tried to wipe it off and failed. Her eyes are puffy but in all the haste she is still beautiful. I quickly approach him.

"Ana" I touch her shoulder and she turns into my arms.

I hold her close as she cries into my shirt. Eventually though I walk us to the chairs where she can be more comfortable. I don't shush her or tell her to not cry. I am here to hold her and make her feel less alone. I rub her back and arms because she is freezing. I take off my sweater and wrap her in it. The blood on her dress long since dried.

Eventually she calms down and sits up straight.

"What happened?" I whisper. For some reason I couldn't talk loudly. In this space that is really limbo speaking too loud felt like a jinx against something unknown.

"When we got out of the restaurant there was a man or ...who I would assume to be a man because he was wearing a mask and was quite tall. When my dad tried to interrupt him but then he just pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest. As soon as it happened the guy ran and I guess I yelled so loud that the people from inside the restaurant came outside. I was putting pressure on my dad's chest to help with the bleeding but God that was so much blood." She gets this far off look in her face that shows she isn't mentally with me. She is back there with her dad in the parking lot.

I just hold her. "We will hope for the best with all of this." I say as she sits quietly beside me.

We sit for hours. Every time I go to the nurse's station, at Ana's request, they keep telling me that they are still in surgery and cannot say any more than that because they honestly do not know and can't check what is happening in an OR. I go back to her with no news each time and I can't help the feeling of uselessness every time I go back to her with no news. However each time she gives me this sad smile and nod of her head before she welcomes me back in her embrace.

"Miss Steele?" We turn to see a doctor, older man with worry in his eyes.

"Yes?" Ana and I stand and walk towards the doctor.

"Well Miss Steele I am sorry to tell you that your father didn't make it. The amount of bleeding and the bullet..." His voice is drowned out by the scream that emanates from Ana. The doctor eventually drifts to the side of the hallway in order for her to grieve freely. I just hold on to her and let her feel whatever she wants.

"Christian no, he can't be gone!" She tells me as we hug.

"He will never be gone from you. He will always be with you." I need her to know that this isn't the end for her dad and his memory. I know all to tell the powers of a memory and hers are all good.

She just nods and hugs me. Eventually she falls asleep and I carry her to the waiting room. I go to the nurse's station and call a cab for us. And while waiting I see my mother on the other side of the station.

"Christian what are you doing here?!" She both whispers and yells at me.

"I had an emergency. I am here for Ana. You need to calm down mother." She was causing a scene and I didn't like it.

"You are supposed to be at the inpatient center. You aren't allowed to leave without permission. This is about your mental health and you need your help." She seems adamant about this but that is not going to happen.

"Ana is here right now and she needs my help. Her father just died and she has no one with her right now. I have and she has already told you that my mental health isn't what you think it is. Yeah I have issues. Yeah I need help. However, right now you need to set that aside for something more serious. I am here to care for her. And believe me you have made your opinions about her very clear yesterday. Just stay out of this." I say clearly because she isn't about to insult Ana and especially right now.

"I was wrong yesterday about Ana. I know I reacted badly but please you need to understand everything I did was to help you. I thought that your mind was not sound and you still need to be evaluated." She tries to convince me to see the doctors again.

"Look mother you need to hear me. I never had a problem seeing any shrink you wanted me to. I did what you wanted but right now you need to see that I AM NOT NORMAL. I never will be normal. There are parts of my personality that were shaped before I came to live with you. At this point I don't even believe that you ever truly accepted what may have happened to me before you adopted me. Right now I am going to take Ana home and support her through this because she just lived through something horrible. I will talk to you and father soon." I depart with that. The nurse tells me my cab is outside and I pick Ana up and carry her out to the cab.

Eventually we make it to her house and I pull her keys out of her purse. I walk quickly to her room and lay her down on her bed. I go into her bathroom and start a bath. She needs to get cleaned up and wash off the horror. She is laying there awake on her bed when I walk back into the room.

"You need to have a bath. We need to clean you up okay?" She merely nods but lays there.

I take the initiative and grab a towel from her rack. I lay it across her body. She looks at me with sad curiosity. I first remove her shoes and stockings. I unzip her dress on the side and remove her dress. All the while she is still covered by the towel. She helps me when it came time to her underclothes and helped me remove them without me getting too inappropriate. When she is completely naked underneath I go to carry her and wrap the towel around her body in the process. I walk to her bathroom and place her towel and all in the tub.

She melts into the water with a sob. I sit beside the tub and hold her hand.

"What do I do now?" She asks the hardest question first.

"Well you are going to take this bath. You are going to take a nap. Then I will look into stuff for his funeral. I don't want you to do all the tedious stuff." I tell her. She just nods and sits there. Eventually I know the water will get cold if she sits there any longer. I pick up the wash cloth and soap I begin to wash her arms and legs. The water begins to turn red from the blood. I run the water to try and warm it up. I move to wash her hair and she willingly dips her head in the water to help me wash and rinse. When I am done I get an even larger towel and help her out of the tub.

The large towel blocks her naked body from my sight. Today is not the time for place for teenage hormones. She walks into the open towel and wraps it around herself.

She then follows me into her room while I look for something for her to wear.

"What do you wear?" I ask because I mean I am truly lost.

With a sad smile she pulls out a sports bra and a large t shirt. The underwear but I quickly turn to not see what she chooses. When I peak back behind me she is dressed and looks extremely pale.

"Okay time to lie down." I lead her to the bed and she lies down on the bed. I take off my shoes and lay down with her.

She molds her body to mine and it is a comfort to not only her but me as well.

"Thank you Christian. I don't know if I got a chance to tell you that." She says in a rough almost sleepy tone.

"You don't have to thank me. I am here because I want to be." I hold her tight and rock her to sleep. When she has been asleep for a half hour I get out of bed and walk down the hall. I see the house phone and start all of the calls.

I first call the hospital and choose a funeral home to send him to. I call the school and let them know what happened. The excuse Ana for a period of time and they send me the information for his pension. Mr. Steele it seems was a very organized man. I found his unpacked paperwork box in what I would assume was supposed to be his office. He had a will and life insurance policies all in order and they show how everything was supposed to be for the funeral. All down to him being buried in his old uniform and the VA information for the funeral ceremony. I spend hours on the phone in the office. I have everything planned for next week. As circumstances would have it. His burial will be on my birthday.

"Christian?" I hear Ana's voice and I look up from the floor and see she looks a bit beaten down. She comes to sit next to me and on the floor is our legs and paperwork.

"Well I have everything mostly done. Just some decisions to be made tomorrow and then we will be able to claim the body and plan the funeral. He was detailed about what he wanted which was good. All I had to do was make the phone calls." I gestured to the paper work.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." She says and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I will always be here" I tell her.

 **OKAY REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah I know this was a surprising twist … I want to keep you on your toes.**

 **Don't cry guys please. This is HEA**

 **Christian**

Getting everything for the funeral is going to be hard, this I know. After leaving the floor with his paperwork she set out to look for his military uniform. We looked through the boxes in his room first. We unpacked his clothes and put them on the bed slowly. She seems to be savoring the moment with each piece of cloth. Each one must hold a memory, a moment in time that he was with her and now she will see that moment every time she sees the shirt.

We eventually have to move to the other boxes of fabric. With each new item there is a gentle caress or gesture for new items taken out. It was a _ **solemn**_ look for every new placement. I won't rush this process. This is essentially her unpacking her father's life. When we come to find his suit, Ana insists on ironing it and getting it ready. She sets up the board and puts his suit on the hangers all the while talking about her dad.

"My dad taught me to iron clothes using this uniform. Each corner had to be precise and fresh. I used to be fascinated by all the colors of his ribbons and awards. I can now remember what each stood for and when he received them." She says in the calmest tone.

"Why did he teach you with his uniform?" I want to keep her talking so she at least remembers good things about her dad.

She smiles. "That is actually a funny story. I tried to iron a skirt of mine when I was a lovely preteen and I burn a hole through it. He used his uniform to teach me because he knew I knew that it was an important piece of clothing. He knew I would be extra careful because this is a symbol of something he loved. He loved his country by the way. He believed in everything this country stands for. He was a very proud man." She says as she creases his pants.

"I wish I could have known him better." I say honestly. He helped raise the object of my obsession to be someone that is to be admired. He helped me more than I would like to admit because I know had he not taken this job I never would have met her.

"Me too. I think there is always something new to learn in a person. I liked Shrek a lot and said he was an onion with many layers." She says with a laugh. This was the first laugh I have heard from her that didn't sound tainted with sadness.

"Well you can always find out something new about him. There are pictures and high school photos. Military friends are going to come to this thing. You are bound to find out some embarrassing stories. You will learn something new from other people and their memories about him." I want her to look forward to this burial. I know there is nothing nice about what has happened. I just want her to see that not all moments of her dad are gone.

"That is true. Did you call his old military buddies?" She asks.

"Yeah I did. I got some email responses from a few too. I just don't know what to say to your mom though." I say.

"My parents didn't love each other at the end of their marriage and that is coming from someone who was very young at the time. I don't want my mother there. Heck I don't even want to tell her. This is a moment where her dramatics would not be needed." She says with a shake of her head.

"Would you go back to her after all of this?" This was the one question that I was dreading to ask. I don't know what I would do if she left and never came back. Actually I do know. I would follow after her. I would live outside whatever window she called home.

"No. I won't" She said while she finished her ironing. I know this wasn't the proper time to smile and be happy but I was both. I couldn't be anymore enthused by this information.

"Why? If you don't mind my asking. I am really happy you aren't leaving but I just want to know why." I don't want her to think I was pushing her away.

"Well I told you before. My mom is really flighty. She changes her mind too often for me. I love her I really do but it never worked out, us living in the same house for any extended period of time. She has that weird husband I told you about. I won't go back to living in a house that is not my own. This house here, this is where I will stay. I am not far from the main downtown area. I have my car to get me to and from school. I know my dad's pension and stuff and life insurance is all given to me. I will be set." Her explanation satisfies my need to have her and my content that she is right. Looking through her paperwork I saw he has his VA information, he had multiple life insurance policies. A 401K. Ana will be set for life. Even the house is paid off. I tell her all of this as I think it and she nods with me.

"My father was a very responsible man he would do things like that." she smiles to herself.

"Are you ready to go to the funeral home?" I know her nap took her through the night into the morning. My calls were all done this late because it appears death is a 24/7 occupation. Her dad's friends also were either still in the army or were light sleepers and did not hesitate to answer the call of a fallen friend.

"I don't think I will ever be ready to bury my father." She said.

"Well we can send him off in style then." I say with a smile in my voice.

"Yeah you are right. I wonder if they have any of those old school caskets. My dad being the carpenter he was, he would want something real and wood." She says with a smile.

"Yeah maybe mahogany. Something real nice and fancy." I say as she hangs up the now crisp suit in the hallway closet.

"Um what are you going to wear to the funeral home?" She asks me.

I finally look down at myself and see I am a profile picture of a lunatic. I have on my hospital clothes. This would include the name of the rehab place I was in. Dang I have been walking around literally as a psycho patient the entire time. Chuckles that is funny.

"I am not sure. Maybe we could pick me up some clothes on the way to the funeral home. My house is on the way." I need my real clothes.  
Plus I am assuming that by now that my mother would have told the rest of my family that I had left the facility.

"Jesus do your parents know you left?!" She looks struck at this information. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"It's fine. I sort of outed myself last night at the hospital. My mother was there because she works there on night shifts some nights. I told her what was happening and honestly I hope she backs off me and my mental issues because you need real and emotion support right now and I will be damned if they try to stop me." I don't want her to ever worry about me.

"Okay but I will sit in the car and keep it running in case anything goes wrong." She says as she makes her way up to her room. I wait for her outside her door. Again this isn't the time to try and sneak a peek or make something sexual up. I know we have chemistry but that will be put on hold until she is emotionally more stable. I know this is the pot calling the kettle black...but I don't want her to make any decisions that she might regret when it comes to me.

She eventually emerges her room in sweat pants and a hoodie. She couldn't look lovelier.

"I didn't know what to wear. I just didn't feel like wearing anything. I just decided on this." She gestures to her covered body.

"You look wonderful. When we get to my house I will get the same attire. We are in grieving. You don't need to put on any kind of show for others. I am going to go get his paper work than we can leave." I gesture for her hand and she takes it willingly. I go in the study and get the policy that covers burial costs and the phone number to the insurance company. She grabs the suit that he will be buried in.

I drive because she doesn't want to. When we approach my parents' house her expression changes to that of wonder.

"Jesus you live here?" She says as I park in the drive way.

"Yeah. Just come with me, they are bound to give me problems if I go in there alone." She nods at my request and I grab her hand and walk into the house. My siblings are at school most likely.

We walk upstairs to my room. Well what my family considers a room. It is very much a loft space with a TV, computer, printer, desk and dressers. Though upon entering you can see that they left everything that I had of Ana on my bed. Including all the pictures, pillow and blanket.

"Um...well...this is sort of awkward." She said with a laugh.

"Ha funny. Yeah well yeah. This is the amount of obsession that you have pushed me to. I feel better with your presence near me. The pillow I stole from that time I told you about. These are the pictures you knew and not so knew about. Some of these were taken with your knowledge and others not so much." I gesture to the long range shots.

She walks over to the bed and picks up the pictures and studies them all in turn.

"This is how you see me?" She says as she looks at all of it combined

"Um yeah this is. Every turn of the head, every smile and glow of the eyes. I see that brightness and life. I knew from the moment I saw you that you could control any part of me. I wanted the same in return. I would want you to see that I love every part of you. I know that may seem shallow, having just met you and all. We can learn extra things about each other. This is what I think they talk about in the books you like. That love struck feeling. The universe changing to just encompass you. That is what I believed happened to me that day." I try to explain without sounding creepy as hell.

"I have never seen myself as an object of affection." She mumbles to herself.

I walk towards her and hug her. "You are everything that a man can want. I am just happy that you haven't left yet."

"I don't think I can leave at this point." She smiles against my skin. "I will sit in the hall while you change." She separates from me and gives me privacy. I quickly find my sweats and jump in the shower.

I quickly wash off and dress when I hear mumbling voices in the hall.

"...how is my son?" I hear my father ask.

"He is a good man Mr. Grey. I wish you could see that. I know he needs help but I think you should go with your gut and fix stuff that is at the home first." She says with conviction.

"I know. I am sorry to hear about your father. Grace told me to that you lost him yesterday." My father says.

"He's my dad." She says plainly.

"What do you mean?" My father sounds confused.

"There is a difference between a father and a dad. He was my dad. A father sounds so distant. He and I weren't distant." She says as if she is pointing out an obvious error on his part.

"Christian calls me father." He mumbles.

"Maybe you should consider being his dad and not his Father." Ana says.

I quickly go out into the hall.

"Hello" I say to him.

"Ah Christian I was just talking to Ana here and giving her my condolences. If you need any help with police reports I can do that for you. I already looked into it this morning. I know they want to talk to you though." My father says to her.

"Yeah I know. I just left the scene with my dad last night. I know I still have to go get his car and stuff." Ana says to my father.

"We will get that it time. Don't worry about it." I rub her back and nod at my father and think about his gesture. That was quite nice of him to offer that.

"Yeah I will talk to you Mr. Grey. I just have to go to the funeral home and make his arrangements." Ana said. I am happy she took him up on his offer. While he may not be the most affectionate father, he sure is a great lawyer though.

I go back in my room quickly and pack a bag. I know this is presumptuous of me but I just know she shouldn't be alone right now. I step back in the hall as Ana is holding my father's business card in her hands. I gesture for us to leave and we make quick work of getting to the funeral home.

A man meets us in the front parlor and ushers us into his office with his books and packages. I don't recall his name but he does wonderful things for us. He took us to his show room for the casket choices. He has this genuine wooden display and Ana agrees to it. The funeral home owner gets in contact with the insurance and they all clear the costs and he gets in contact with the VA funeral services. They are going to do the whole nine for him because he is a veteran.

Ana leaves the suit with him and they say they will get in contact with the morgue at the hospital and prepare the body. Ana when we get to her house pulls out her father's house phone and begins to make calls to distant friends of the family. Far off people pledge to be there in a couple days for the funeral. Then comes the time to consider calling her mother.

"I don't know how I will feel when I call her." She says doubtfully.

"Would you like me to call her for you?" I would do anything for her at this point. I wouldn't burden her with anything that she couldn't handle.

"No I will do this." She nods to herself.

"Put it on speaker just in case." I hand her the phone set.

She dials the phone.

"Hello?" A woman's voice sounds through the phone.

"Hey mom. It's Ana." She says is a normal voice.

"Hey baby girl! How is the new house and school? Lord knows your father is excited to teach finally." Her mother enthuses.

"Umm mom...I am calling because something horrible happened." Ana slowly begins.

"Oh no your dad didn't do anything embarrassing did he?" Her mother thinks this is a joke or some teenage overreaction.

"No mom. We and dad went out last night for my birthday. There was someone trying to steal the car as we walked out. Dad tried to interrupt him. He shot dad. The doctors said there was too much damage and he passed last night mom." Ana is in tears by the end of it.

"Oh god honey! How are you doing?!...Jesus what a stupid question. I know how you must be doing. Did you start planning anything? Did you find his information?" She is just rattling off questions

Ana can answer because she has buried her face in my shoulder.

"Hi this is Christian, Ana's friend. She isn't feeling up to explanations at the moment. Yes we already have everything planned. The funeral home already has been contacted and we chose the casket and services. The VA already knows and they are going to give him the service he deserves. She and I contacted his friends. I think this was the last of the calls to be made." I quickly explain to her.

"Oh hi. I am Carla. Well it seems you have everything under control. When is the funeral?" She says in a calm tone.

I basically tell her Sunday and Monday (my birthday).

"Jeez I won't be able to make it. Stephen has a business function out of town and I have to go with him. We already have our tickets and everything." She says

What the FUCK?!

"Well that's unfortunate. We will give condolences on your behalf." I say with much distaste in my voice.

"So Ana, how soon after the funeral are you going to come back here?" I think she heard my hate loud and clear.

"I am not going back." Ana's voice has more power in her voice now.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do up there?" Her distaste is now evident.

"Well everything is mine now and I am eighteen. I will stay here for school." Ana tells her.

"You are still stuck on staying there? You were always more like him. Okay well have fun." She hangs up.

Wow she is petty.

"Yeah that is my teen aged mother right there. She will call back and apologize later." Ana says.

"Well I don't like your mother. I hope she steps on a Lego." I say with hatred in my voice. I don't want to sound too extreme but I want to her to know how I feel.

"Well right back at your mother." She says with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay well let's get this stuff done and see if we have any messages from anyone." I pick up from the chair.

She nods her head and walks with me through her house. She leans her head on my shoulder and this just feels so right.

 **Okay review!**

 **What should happen at the funeral?**


	18. Chapter 18

First and foremost I want to tell **StaciSarcastic** that my prayers are with you. Your father served for his country and know that you are not alone. I am not sure when it happened but know you can always pm me. I respect all those who have served their countries with pride and I have no doubts that your father did the same.

 **.9** \- I remember you from my other story! Welcome to Obsession...Where your crazy dreams come true. 

Also **truefeather77** \- love the reviews! 

**Christian**

I am not sure what to do when everything was done for the funeral. Everyone has been called, faxed, emailed and talked to. This day was quite plain to be honest. After the phone call with that bitch Carla, Ana and I got to work. We unpacked the house. The living room furniture was unwrapped and settled in. With the guidance of Ana we hung up pictures around the house. The next space was the dining room. The table was small but really nice wood carving. The china was put in its cabinet and the kitchen was unpacked. They have a guestroom we sent up and then eventually we stopped at her dad's room.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to." I tell her

"I don't even know what to do with his stuff." she looks up at me and I believe she is trying to get me to tell her what is right to do.

"Just hold off. We will go through it all when you are ready." I tell her with confidence. I need to be strong for her.

She nods and I quickly realize that it's dark outside.

"Come on lets order some dinner." I have some spare money on me and I order us a pizza, fries and hot wings. They say you should feed sorrow. Tonight we are going to get junk food wasted.

While I divide up the food we begin to just ask random questions.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" She asks

"I guess it would be when I got pantsed in front of the playground in middle school." I mean that wasn't that bad but I always alienated most people so I didn't care much for how people saw me.

"Who was your first crush?" I wanted to stay on light subjects but I think I just wanted to know for my own personal knowledge.

"Hayden Christensen. Still got it till this day." she says proudly as she eats.

"Yours?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Alyssa Milano. My mother used to watch Charmed." I say with a smile. I never really thought of women in a sexual light, I just saw her character as something more in that show. I don't know why.

"Okay favorite teacher?" She asks.

"I hate all my teachers equally. Actually I really liked your dad. He was the only one who didn't put on a show for his students very cold. I liked it." I mean many teachers would have been all smiles on their first days. Not him. He was there to teach and not be our friends.

"So true." She says with a sad smile.

"Well anyway. What do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask. Since tomorrow there is nothing planned to do, it will just be an empty day. I don't want to leave her alone.

"I don't have anything to do. I really don't do much on weekends." She says as she chews slowly considering what I am saying.

"Would you feel any which way if I stuck around? I didn't mean to be so forward but I did bring extra clothes to stay here. I don't want to leave you alone at a time like this." I said with as much meaning and emotion as I possibly can.

"I really don't want to be left alone to be honest." She says with a shrug.

"Okay well I will put my stuff in the extra bedroom." I rise and take my bag up to the spare room that we set up earlier. It wasn't more than a bed and a spare dresser but it would do.

I quickly lay out my clothes and the suit for the funeral. My family has so many black tie events that grabbing an already crisp suit out of my closet is common place.

I walk down the stairs and walk into the dining room and see that Ana is literally asleep in her chair with a chicken wing in her hand. I pick up a napkin and wipe off her face and pick her up into my arms. I walk up the stairs and take her into her bedroom. I take off her shoes and socks and place her in bed. She quickly curls into a ball and I just sit on the floor and wait for her breath to even out.

I know my mental issues haven't resurfaced while helping plan this funeral but I can't stop it anymore. I can look at her now with the emotions that I mask during this time of grief. The love and affection that came with my obsession flourished in this quiet time. I couldn't be away from her even if she had asked me too. I look at every expression of hers and commit it to memory. Slowly I come to think of the ways in which this could go all wrong.

I sit here and don't realize that time is moving slowly. My eyes drift and I lay my head on the floor and just think of a far off future.

….

I slowly open my eyes and see that the sun is high in the window. I lift my head up so quickly that I get light headed from the rush. I stand from the floor and see that Ana is not in bed. I look at the clock and see that is two o'clock in the afternoon. I walk out of the room and to the living room. I see Ana there reading a book and drinking something out of a mug.

"Hey" My voice is rough and filled with sleepiness.

"How come you slept on the floor? It didn't look too comfortable" She said with a smile.

"It was okay. Just getting used to being so close to you." I say honestly. Getting the opportunity to sleep somewhat next to her is a heady experience that I can get addicted to.

"Does this have something to do with your mental issues?" She is always quick.

"Yes I just am not sure how close to you I can get without you freaking out. I know that you know about my issues but I don't know how you will react to seeing them so close to you. You know that I have followed you and that I have taken photos of you but being so close to you it can be a bit of a challenge for me." I try to articulate the best I can the compulsion I have.

"What kind of challenge?" She seems curious

"Before I was limited to the access I had to you. At school I was limited to the amount of time in class I had to talk to you. Then outside of class I had to deal with you having your dad around and a convention of trying to be normal. Over the last couple of days and especially last night I have been so close to you I don't know how my mind will react to being away from you." I mean I have now come face to face with my compulsion.

"Why would you have to leave?" she sounds alarmed

"I don't want to leave your side but I know that I have issues with you. It is near impossible for me to focus on anything else but you. I just need you to know that I am obsessed with you. I don't want to be away from you, I need to know where you are, I need to be able to look at you and I think it can be overwhelming for you to deal with." I want her to know the demands this could entail.

"Well are you still going to see your therapist?" Good question

"I will call John and see if we can work something out."

"Maybe you can schedule something for today. That way you can be more comfortable around me and I will know you are trying your best for this all to work out." She offers

I nod my head and start to look for my phone.

By the time I get off the phone with John and he tells me that I need to meet him at my parents house. I think he wants to try some sort of intervention. 

I walk over to where Ana is and tell her what he said. 

"John says I need to speak with my family about everything that happened over the past few days." I tell her

"Well it would have been nice if they talked to you to begin with. That would have helped more." She says with sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

"Well the lack of communication comes from everyone here. I already told you my issues with my parents. I didn't know it back then though. While in the facility I did come to terms with some things and others I came to find that their are moments in my life that shaped who I am today. I think that if I had this realization before all of this that I still wouldn't have talked to my family. They also have short comings from their side that they need to see as well." I explain

"Well what about your sister and brother? Have they talked to you yet?"Ana asks

"Well...no they haven't." I admit. I am not sure why but it pains me to admit that they haven't.

"That may be something you might want to bring up while there."She says 

"Do you want to come with?" I ask 

"Would you like me there?" 

"Yeah" I say. I want to always be around her. 

"Okay I will go. See! Now we have plans" She says in an excited tone. We both go into our respective rooms to change and use her car to go to my parents house. 

This being a Saturday I was surprised to see my sister and brother here. They are normally out with friends or some sports practice. I spotted them in the first living room, on the couch by the door. My parents across from them and John in a chair at the end. I walk in the room and sit at the chair across from John.

"Hello Christian. It's good to see you. How are you doing?" John begins with

"I am doing okay John. All things considering I think I could be in a much rougher place then I am right now." I say while looking at Ana. It seems she opted to just sit on the floor behind John, I think in an effort to stay out of the line of fire.

"Yes that is true. I think it was time to include your family in a session." He gestures to everyone.

"Okay lets get started." I say waving my hand for him to begin.

"Well your father would like to say something." John starts off with.

My father clears his throat and fidgets with his hands before turning to look at me completely in my eyes. "Recently Christian it was brought to my attention I have only been a father to you..." his eyes drift towards where Ana is sitting on the floor "... I see now that I have not treated you the same as your brother and sister. That is my fault. I do realize now that I connect better with your brother Elliot. I know that is my own fault and that I shouldn't treat you the same as them because you are different. Not in any bad way. I see you have a not so clean slate as they did." My father ends his speech with a nod of the head.

"How do you feel about what your father just said?" John says

"I think he is right. He does go out of his way for Elliot and Mia." I give a bland answer because right now he just confirmed what I already knew. At least at this point he acknowledges it and is willing to address it.

"Okay, Elliot you are next." John says

"Okay well Christian. First I want to say yeah you are weird. I am not going to lie. I know you have your quirks and I learned from them. Like when you have your nightmares or play the piano at night. I accepted all of those. I know that I never thought about them being not there. I never asked about them. I think I should have asked. Mom and dad never said or told us why they happened but I guess I should have asked. I try to do things with you. I just don't know how to. I know I didn't see you when you were in that place and that was my fault." He says.

"Thanks." Is all I can say. I mean what can you say to a person who acknowledges that you are weird in a nice lovable way?

"Mia" John says

"Well I want to say I was against this from the start. Yeah you are weird and that is cool with me. Obviously Ana, HEY ANA!, knows about what mom found out. I think this is your personality. Yeah like Elliot said, we never did ask about what the nightmares were about. I wanted to come see you but mom said that you needed to work on yourself during that time. I think this stuff should have happened first before you were sent away." She ends with a smile. I knew she was always on my side. She just didn't understand. I think I could talk to her and Elliot more than before.

"Grace"

My mother looked like the guiltiest . While she sat there she fidgeted with her sleeves and ran her hands up and down her thighs. "I want to say I am sorry. After what you said at the hospital I need to realize that you had a past unlike your siblings. I jumped the gun I know. I just didn't know how to react to the shrine in your bedroom. You followed your class mate around and stalked her. What was I supposed to think? I realize now that I couldn't answer those questions and it wasn't my place." My mother ends with somewhat a mixed idea.

"Mother I don't mean to be harsh but it would have been better if you had talked to me first. All these questions could have been done in a manner that did not include me going to a facility." I just wanted to be clear.

"Well WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" She is emphatic about this.

"Talk to me. You don't need to raise your voice, I am sitting right here." I say in a calm tone. I have had enough yelling to last a lifetime.

"The doctor said it would be best to send you to a place where you could address your issues. I was doing what was right." She says with her eyes closed. It seems like she was talking more to herself. than to me.

"Well my issues could have been addressed here and since when did I become delusional John?" I quickly turn my gaze to him.

"Christian I am only here to facilitate." John says in a calm tone.

"Well you are in it for the long haul because why all of a sudden does my mother think I am delusional?" I mean who threw that idea out of there.

"I am bound by confidentiality but you are still a minor. There are limitations on what I can say. When your mother called me that night with her findings it seems that you didn't explain what in detail you were doing. It is a common side affect of stalking to not see the world as it is and to imagine a situation as you want it to be." His clinical voice is highly annoying.

"Again...Why not talk to me about it? I mean is that not the easiest thing to do?" Was I just being too simple for them?

"At the time we did not know that your infatuation with Ana hit the point where you physically entered her home and took things." He points out.

"Hey I gave him one of those!" Ana says in my defense.

"You know he was in your house without your permission?" John says in a shocked tone.

"Yes he told me and I am not going to fault him about that yet. He has issues he is addressing. I know everything he has done and I am not going to judge him for it. I know he has done some things that have crossed the line but I am not going to be angry. You can't make me see him differently." She says in a stubborn tone.

I smile on the inside.

"Well to be frank you are just a stubborn girl right now. You have no idea what this could lead into." John says in a tone that can only be described as the patronizing tone of an adult who thinks they know better then the kids.

"Well I guess. Although I am not paying an expensive charlatan to tell me what I am. How about you focus on their family life and less about his relationship to me?" she tells him to shove it so eloquently I cannot be mad.

"Like I was saying Christian. Right now, I know we were wrong to doubt your mental state about your relationship with Ana. Lets set a goal of trying to fix your home life right now." John says

"I want to move out." I say.

"Wait what?" Elliot says

"Wow" Mia exclaims

"Your too young" My mother says

"Okay" My father says

"Cary you can't be serious about letting him do this!" My mother turns to him and tries to reason him into thinking like her.

"I am serious. He is turning eighteen on Monday. Yeah he is a junior in high school. I just know he can do as he wishes after that day. I think trying to stop him would only hurt our relationship at this point." My Father tell her.

"What will he do for a job? He doesn't have work experience. He would have to find an apartment. There will be a lot of responsibilities on him." My mother does have a point.

"Well we can work it out. Maybe he could work part time at the firm. Shuffle some papers and get coffee. We need a new intern there." Wow my father is going all in with this.

"I think it would be great. As much as I honestly don't want to see you go I think you know what is best for you." Elliot says

"Yeah I think maybe you need time to just process stuff Christian." Mia says in support of me.

"Where will he live?" My mother pipes in.

"He could live with me." Ana says from her spot on the floor

All eyes turn to her.

 **Okay review!**

 **** **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **I was getting some hate from people...y'all please dont rush the process. Characters grow. Please give them time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah it took me a minute to write this. Been getting a lot of hate in my reviews. That always gives me a shake. I have to move beyond that and look forward to the people who like what I am writing.**

 **Christian**

I don't think anyone was more shocked than me when she said that. I would never impose on her and this is going beyond expectations. She really hadn't said much about this but I knew I would be game for this. My selfish heart knew I would have jumped on her proposition in a heartbeat.

"Maybe we should hold off on him moving in with a girl who he has been stalking?" My mother said

"Why are you blowing this out of proportion?" I retort back to my mother. I mean honestly she needs to address her issues as well. I am trying to be okay here but all these problems suck.

"We could always address this after my dad's funeral." Ana said. Her father's funeral is tomorrow and here she is helping me deal with my family issues.

"We need to make it through this session first please." My father threw his two cents into the conversation.

"Yeah let's do this first." I say but honestly my mind is on Ana's proposal. I would be able to see her every day and we could be around each other for extended hours. I could learn so much about her. Then there is the issue of her father not being there. Even if I wasn't dealing with these issues I would not like that she would be living in a house by herself with no one there to watch out for her. If anything were to happen to her no one would know until days later.

"I like her idea." I say completely interrupting whoever was talking.

"I thought we were putting that discussion on hold?" John said

"Well I was just thinking about it. Ana is alone in her home now. I know I have my issues to work on but I think we could help each other. I wouldn't feel comfortable with her being alone in that house in a new neighborhood. I also think I need to do this independence thing because in all honesty there has been some family issues brewing for years now and this thing with me and Ana was just the last straw.

"This thing…this whole adoption set up. I love all of my family but there is this inherent idea that I have no past. The day you guys brought me home, here, was to me a new beginning. I think God that you brought me here but there is a major difference between Elliot and Mia and I. They were babies when you adopted them. Since day one it was like you expected me to forget everything that happened to me. You know what let us just say it all right now. I was abused, beaten and mistreated up until the age of four years old. I was beaten by my whore of a mother's pimp. That man used my body as an ash tray and my mother did nothing to stop it. I was deprived of food because my mother would use the money we had to buy drugs and I was left to fend for myself. I was told every day that I was a burden and unwanted. All of this happened up until the day I walked into this house. At that moment everything was… poof gone. I was treated like everyone else. I was expected to act like everyone else because we were all adopted. This is not the case because I literally hate people touching me. My parents wanted me to be normal. My siblings are normal. I am not normal. My life was horrible. I am a victim… There I said it… For years I haven't controlled anything. I control who I am now. I have to address all of these things." This little rant silences the room.

"Well it looks like you just took a major step in telling your family this. Does anyone have anything to say to Christian?" John says while writing in his note pad.

"I am sorry Christian I didn't know what happened to you. I never meant to make it seem like you had to act like I did. I would never want you to feel like you have to be like me or Elliot." Mia said while crying.

I look at Elliot and it seems like he is not fairing any better than Mia. "I am sorry Christian I would never want you to think that you have to forget everything. I just wish it didn't control your life."

My parents look solemn about the whole thing.

"Well this is some good progress. We will schedule a new appointment in the next couple of weeks." With that John made is exit and only now did I realize it was already night time.

"I think we should get going. We have a funeral tomorrow." I stand and so does Ana.

"We will talk about the living arrangements after all of this is done." My father said while we walk out. I nod and we drive to her house in silence. When we reach the house I have no idea what to do but follow Ana into the kitchen. She sets a plate in front of me and next to me. She pulls out the bread, cheese and butter. She makes us some grilled cheese sandwiches and we eat in silence.

"How do I sit in a room with my dead parent Christian?" She says with a husky voice.

"Well this is a happy occasion. Everyone will be there to support you. You will see but if at any moment that you feel overwhelmed just let me know." I don't want her to have to deal with this by herself.

After we are done eating she cleans up the kitchen and takes me by the hand. She walks us to her bedroom and kicks off her shoes and socks. She pulls me to lay down with her and she just curls into my side. This feeling of being needed is addicting. Tomorrow she is going to need me more.

 **OKAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL GO UP TONIGHT. WRITING A FUNERAL IS NOT SOMETHING I AM USED TOO.**

 **By the way I am from a tradition that has a two day funeral service. One day is for the viewing of a body. Share stories. The second day is for partial viewing, burial and then the placing of the person in the ground.**

 **REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Well hello there. I have decided the best revenge against others is just to keep going with my story. HEHEHE (evil emoji face)

My bad if there are any typos I am working on notepad at work…

 **Christian**

Waking up the next day with my arms around Ana would have to be in my top ten moments of life. There is no way to describe the happiness coming from my chest. I feel her wake up in my arms. She turns around while my arms are around her. She burrows her head in my chest and I feel her lips on me. This feeling is so foreign but not in a bad way.

She eventually lifts her head and looks sleepily into my eyes. I can see the dread. Today she has to say goodbye to her father. This was not going to be easy. I don't know what it is like to lose someone you love. I have never lost anyone of worth to me. I try to think of losing Ana and I feel my soul literally flinch at the thought of losing her to something. My arms instinctively tighten around her and I bury my nose in her hair. Smelling her unique smell.

"We will get through this okay" I state to her. I will not let her flounder and crash. She can cry, scream and mourn all she likes but I won't let her feel loneliness. I will make sure she does not feel singled out.

She just nods in my chest and stands. She looks around and walks to her closet. This is my time to go get ready I guess. I walk over to my room and jump in the shower. I had just begun shaving recently and it took be a couple of days to actually grow facial hair. Right now I have what is known as a five o'clock shadow. I quickly dress so we can pick up food and coffee for the guests. Ana joins me down stairs wearing a lovely black dress and her hair down in curls. There isn't a hint of makeup on her face. She looks beautiful except I see that her eyes are rimmed red.

"We have to get food for the guests okay?" I say to her. I need to keep her talking.

"Okay." She says while she nods her head.

"You can cry. You can feel however you want and no one can judge you." I try to have her see that showing her emotions today...about all this would be natural.

"I know. I cried in the shower before I got out. I just want to be strong but I just know I will break down when I get there." She says while holding my hand. We walk out into her car and drive to pick up the things we will need for the day.

When we reach the funeral home we set up the kitchen with coffee, food, drinks and donuts. The funeral attendant leads us to the casket. The wood glistened and there was her father in his military uniform. The flowers on either side of his casket were done in the military tradition. Ana's eyes water with emotion. She squeezed my hand as she kissed his forehead. She approved of everything and slowly but surely people came. His army buddies all came decked out in their military suits. All of them hugged Ana and then there was a flooding of friends of the family. Even biker friends from back in the day came. There were obviously more men than women. The principal came from the school. Select former coworkers.

Soon the funeral turned into a giant part of his life. Groups formed and each was talking about the time he saved someone, the time he got drunk on base, the time he was a kid and Ana was there listening to it all. One of the bikers brought an old record player and played the old favorites. By five o'clock we are out of food.

"Ana I will go get more food okay?" I say in her ear while I stand.

There is panic in her eyes and she grabs my arm and pulls me back to sit down beside her.

"Don't go." She says

I nod and use my phone to order some pizzas online to be delivered here. The older guys brought beer and it seems like it is going to be a good night for them. This lasted until nine o'clock at night and the sober guys took the other ones to their hotels to sleep it off. I put Ana in the car because she fell asleep during the last round of stories. The only thing that made this all hurt less was each new story they told her she got to learn something new about her father. She fell asleep with a smile on her face today.

When we got to her house I put her to bed like I did the other time. I lay a towel over her body and change her into pajamas while not trying to overstep my bounds. I run to my room and get out of my suit. I put on some sleep pants and t shirt and join her in her room. As soon as I lay down she curls into my body and she settles herself with her arm around my waist and head on my chest. Bliss

...

The next morning Ana does not look as sad as she did yesterday. Today she is wearing a blue dress that just makes her blush pop. I only had one suit but I had an extra pair of slacks and a button up. When we make it to the funeral home for the last hours of the viewing the military friends all turn out to be apart of the honor detail. The men dressed in their suits were his pallbearers. They lead the casket to the hearse. The procession was quite the scene. Ray had his own desired plot of his choosing. The bikers had their flags on their tails and other onlookers beeped at us in support. By this time school must have been out because when we drove passed the school the students cars were letting out which lead to more sympathetic beeping of support.

When we reach the cemetery the casket is taken out of the hearse. At this point a flag is draping his casket. The six man honor guard carry him to the hole I guess you would call it. When we all stand by the grave the local pastor says his service to which one of Ray's friends interrupts him and says he has his own words. He told the chaplain to throw an amen at the end.

"Well we are all here to honor our friend and this girl's father. He sure was something though. We all have those moments with him that we all can appreciate. He was our friend through the mud and back. I ain't going to stand up here and get emotional and say shit about God. Ray was not a praying man…unless you count that time we had a bet and he was about to lose. That is the time that damn man became a priest hahaa. Sorry father just saying he was a practical man. Always thought ahead of time and were always two steps ahead. Us losing him is a tragedy. But…we did have him for years. This girl got to have a real father. Unlike her no shit mother (with this there was a cackle of laughter. Ana and myself included) Ray gave his love to her and damn we will all be here for her. So honey, expect us on holidays and unplanned drop ins, especially with that guy on your arm. We will be here for her Ray don't worry." With that he nudged the father "amen"

The honor guard lifts and holds the American flag taut over the casket. The seven-person firing party fires three volleys. The spent shells are picked up by the guys. A bugler sounds "Taps." The honor guard ceremonially folds the American flag. The highest ranking officer, by his lapels, presents the folded flag to Ana with a brief statement of gratitude and a salute. Ana holds onto that flag for a long moment then the guy with the shells tucks them into the flag for her and she puts it into the awaiting case.

They lower Ray in and cover his casket. With each goodbye the sky gets darker. It is almost even and it is only me and Ana left.

"How do you feel?" Here I am playing the shrink for once. This time is different. I am here because I care for her. I care if she is okay and I am not being paid to care.

"I am not sure what I feel. I feel a bit hollow without him here." She says with a sob.

"Well we will visit this grave whenever you like. If what they say is true he will always be with you. You dad did seem stubborn so I think that will be the case." I say to her with a hug.

"Yea that actually makes me feel better. His friend was right. I had a father that loved me for years and not many people get that. I am thankful right now." She says with a sad smile.

"Come on lets go home." We rise with a final good bye to Ray and drive home. When we get there she puts his flag on the mantle.

"I like it." I say. I want her to be happy to see that every day.

"Me too." She says as she taps it with her fingers.

"Go get ready for bed while I lock up the house." I don't want her to worry about anything.

While I lock up I see that the light in the kitchen is on. I walk over to turn it off and there standing with a cake with lit candles is Ana. She is smiling at me.

"I did not forget your birthday Christian." She sits me down next to her.

"I don't believe I told you it was my birthday." I say in a confused tone.

"I saw it on your driver's license when we were arranging the stuff for my dad. I wish you would have told me it was today though." She says with smile.

"This day was bigger than my birth." I say looking at the candles flicker.

"No they are the same." She goes on to sing me a happy birthday and tells me to blow out the candles. "Make a wish!" She tells me. She snaps a picture off her phone the moment I do.

 _I wish I can keep Ana with me forever._

We spend the rest of the night eating ice cream and cake. At two in the morning we finally get ready for bed. I stay in my room. I don't want to press my luck with her. Then at three thirteen I feel something on me. I start and look and see that Ana had come into my room and was sleeping at my side. My heart calms down enough for me to lay back down and drift off to sleep.

 **OKAY REVIEW**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **Also enjoy a read from Irisdietrich she is a follower of mine and has a story to share. please go check it out and let her know what you think** s/11849291/1/I-Value-You

it an older gibert sister romance with matt donovan vampire diaries


	21. Chapter 21

**Christian** **  
**  
Time moves slowly when you have no idea what to do. I haven't left Ana's side since the funeral. A new routine emerged from this though. Ana and I sleep in the same room. It doesn't matter if it was my room or hers we just find a room and go with it. I say my room and mean it because I have pretty much moved in here since the funeral. My father dropped by with my mother two days after the service to bring Ana some food.

My father brought a couple boxes of my stuff from my room and a folder of the information I will need to start work at his firm next week. Carrick is not a bad man by any means. He is a sensible guy, great lawyer but he just never quite got me. I don't blame him though for the way he had acted before all of this. I didn't know my own mind so I shouldn't expect him to know how to deal with me either. He is trying I know this.

"All these papers are self explanatory, really. Most of this information is just social security, insurance and such and I filled in the majority of it for you. You just have to sign in key places and then when you go to start they will send you to HR." My father flips through the small stack of papers to show me where to sign and what information is going to be needed.

"It doesn't seem that complicated. Can't wait to start work." I say with a smile. I will feel better when I can contribute to the household.

"Yeah it's good that you are taking some imitative." He sounds rather proud.

"I still don't think you working is necessary." My mother chimed in. "But this will allow you the independence that you need to help figure out what you need to."

Okay so slowly but surely she is moving to my side of things.

"Yeah Mother I am not making this decision to spite you. Yeah what you did hurt but I am trying to fix me first." I had to be honest.

She nods and continues to talk to Ana. They already had a rocky beginning, my mother being totally at fault, but Ana wants there to be peace. She has a different outlook on having your parents there. She wants me to reconcile with my parents because she in a much deeper sense doesn't have any. Her father is gone and her mother isn't there for her.

"Well you will get paid the minimum wage that all interns do. You will only work there for four days out of the week for a certain amount of time. Its all part time so it won't hinder your studies." My father explains how it will work.

"I do not have a problem with that." I say.

My parents eventually leave after some chatting and it is just Ana and I. It feels natural but I know I need to broach the subject of school.

We are at the dinner table and serve ourselves some of the food that my parents had brought over. I watch her slowly eat and decide now was the best time.

"So when do you think we should go back to school?" I eat and try to act as if this were a conversation about paint or the weather.

"I was actually thinking of going back tomorrow." She said is an tad bit sad tone.

"Okay we can do that." It was only mid week but I think that should be fine.

"You know if you had wanted to go to school, that it would have been fine with me right?" She looks up at me with the most sincere expression.

"Yeah I know but there really is no rush on my part. They think I am insane and sent off to a loony bin." I try to lighten the mood with a at my own expense.

"Ha that is very true." There goes her smile that I have been missing for days now.

"We will get through this." I grab her hand from across the table.

 **...**

The next morning we wake up in silence. Again she came to my room and slept with me there. I couldn't be happier that she chooses to be close to me even though I a mentally a bit out there. We dress in the morning in relative silence.

We eat breakfast quietly and finally saw why I was a bit off about the whole action.

We never had breakfast here on school days. She would always pack and cook early and ride behind Mr. Steele. She wouldn't normally be here this late and taking her time to eat. I am struck at how she now has to change the way she lives her life.

Eventually we finish and we both walk to her car.

"Um Christian I think you should take your own car." she says

Does she want distance or time to herself?

"Oh if you want to spend some time by yourself I don't mind." I didn't want to crowd her even though every instinct in my body is telling me to be as close to her as possible.

All she did was smile and shaker her head. "You have to talk to HR today remember? And get your days for work?" She looks at me with her smile.

"Oh I forgot. Yeah I should take my car. I don't know how long it will take." I can't believe I forgot.

"Yeah your dad told you that yesterday. You forget things so easily." she shakes her head as she gets into her own car. I climb into mine and remember that I lost my train of thought because at one point yesterday I was just looking at her and not paying attention to what my father was saying.

When we eventually get to the school and there are stares as I get out of my car and quickly rush to her car and help her out. She isn't one for attention but today she and I have lots of gossip attached to ourselves. Me, the loon and her the grieving daughter. She doesn't look up to see the droves of people staring our way but instead leans into me and we walk to art class.

There isn't much talk but mid way though the period Mr. Molina asks to speak to Ana out in the hall. The door has a small window and I can't see what they are doing but when they do come back in the room her eyes are a bit red but with a smile on her face. Mr. Molina pats her on her back and she returns to the seat next to me.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Ill explain when you get home tonight." She says with a smile.

"Okay." That was all I could say without demanding information.

Class goes by quickly and eventually we are separated by our classes. Later on in the day I see her being hugged by my sister and Kate. It seems that they are giving her some much needed comfort. I keep going about my way so she can have other contact with others beside myself.

 **...**

The end of the school day comes finally. I happily realize that no man has approached Ana. She waves at me from her car as she gets into it. It takes an effort for me to not follow her. I have to make this time with HR. I eventually get to my dads firm which is inside the city and follow the intern signs and sit in a little waiting room with other kids around my age.

I look to the side and see none other than...

 **REVIEW**

 **WHO SHOULD BE SITTING NEXT TO HIM?**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello to Everyone!

Special thanks to

 **eness  
**

**daytonalay  
**

**Ebbyeyes**

 **cheshire15**

They were the first to review and so begins another chapter

 **Christian**

I look over and see none other than Ethan. This asshole if working here too?

When he sees me he doesn't twitch like he had before but he did seem to be put off my my presence. I can honestly understand why he would a bit leery of me. I mean I threatened him and hurt him a little bit. I just wonder how he came to be here. While mulling this over in my head a young fellow with curly hair and tie comes from the inner office.

"Hello I am Todd. I am the coordinator for the interns. Seems like you two are it for this day. There will be a total of five of you. The others have already had their time here. Do each of you have your packets that were to be signed and filled out?" He takes a quick pause while we nod our heads in silent agreement.

"So I just need those packets." We again silently pass him our paperwork. He silently gives them the once over and nods his head. "Okay good. This all seems to be in order. If I am missing anything I will get in contact with you. So this is how this program works. You will be assigned a partner and will shuffle paper work, get coffee or staple forms together."

I can do that. I don't like orders but this is a part time job that will get me something in the work force. This is a better opportunity than most people get.

"Okay you will work Monday, Wednesday and Friday and this would be right after school and until six o'clock. We still want to leave room for dinner and school work. You will start on Monday and then you will get assigned your mentor. From there they will tell you what you have to do. Any questions?" He looks at us expectantly

"How much do we get paid?" Ethan pipes in

"Well minimum wage for now. Since you are students you will only be part time." He explains to Ethan

"What is the dress code?" I need to know if I need to pick up any extra clothes from my parents house.

"Glad you asked. Since you are in a business setting and would only be sitting in on meetings every once in a while or as demanded by your mentor I would suggest that you were slacks with a button up shirt or polo. Just insure that it does have a collar. I would say nix the dress shoes or loafers because you are probably going to have to move fast and run errands. So sneakers are always give a pass around here." Okay I think I am going to have to swing by my parents house before heading home.

After we have no more questions he dismisses us and says welcome to the company. That leaves Ethan and I alone in what I would assume to be an awkward position because of the stuff I had did to him.

"So we will be working together." He has his hands in his pockets and is out of arms reach. I believe that the distance was on purpose.

"That would appear to be true. So how did you get into this internship?" That is the key question.

"My dad wants me to get work experience but doesn't want me to get weird treatment at his network so I got in here." Ethan's dad owns new networks, magazines and a newspaper or two. There would be little areas that his dad doesn't have is finger in. I guess the law is just out of his reach.

"Nice." What else can I say really?

"So how is Ana doing?" It seems by his facial expression that it seems to be a genuine question.

"She is fine given the circumstances." I mean not many people lose a loved parent.

"You know I apologized to her right?" Ethan says in a sheepish tone of voice. As if he were admitting a most foul truth.

"This is news to me. When did that happen?" Why hadn't Ana said anything to me?

"Well almost right after you know, you hit me. I went home and my sister saw my face. She wanted to know what happened. I told her the truth because she is my twin and I thought that she would be on my side. Turns out she is friends with Ana. Man she hit me one good time and had the worlds longest talk with me about it." He shakes his head out of sheer disbelief.

"I know the type." I will give him that.

"Well I thought it over and I shouldn't have treated her that way. I shouldn't treat her any way that would hurt her feelings just because she turned me down." At least he sees it that way

"I am assuming she forgave you." Honestly Ana is so nice that should would have forgiven him easily.

"Yeah I know I didn't deserve it but she was nice enough to accept."

"Yup that sounds like her." I nod

"What happened to you?" Well I knew this was going to come eventually

I could tell the truth or I could lie? I mean its no business of his but then again its not really like I care what other people think

"I was hospitalized for mental issues. My mother overreacted and I was released early." Well I didn't need to say stalking but mental issues it is.

"Wow I hear about that stuff a lot. I think half of our class is either coked out or on some kind of drug. You say your mom overreacted?" Curious eye of a naturally curious guy. Should have known given who his dad was.

"Yeah you know how guys have like pics in stuff in their room. She thought it was like a weird trait." Sort of true.

"Oh that kind of thing. Horrible man." He nods.

"Yeah well what can you do." I shrug my shoulders and start heading out to the parking garage with him.

"Well see you at school." He waves off as he gets into his car.

I wave and just get in my car.

"Huh" I strap myself in and head out.

 **So what do you think? Friend? Foe? REVIEW!**

 **Okay I need to set up a schedule for updates. I am unable to do everyday. But would you guys be okay with? PM me or include it with the review**


	23. Chapter 23

I hope you guys don't hate me for going on hiatus! So sorry RL got in the way but things settled down so much I can now finish this story. Lets dive right in shall we!

Christian

I finally make it home after that brief time at my fathers office. This being our first night into a new routine I want to make sure Ana has all the support she needs. When I get home I smell that dinner is cooking. I walk over to the kitchen and see that Ana was taking something out of the oven.

"Hey you are home!" She says when she sees me in the doorway.

"Yeah I didn't have to stay that long. And I happen to be working with Ethan also." I want her to know everything.

"Oh wow, I didn't know his dad was a lawyer." She said while plating dinner.

"No his dad isn't but he needed experience so his dad had him work for mine. I guess the college apps need you to look distinguished." I say as I gather up the silverware and start taking the drinks over to the table.

"So where do you want to go to college?" She asks

"I haven't thought about it before. I do not really think I am the school type. I don't like being told how to think. I think I may go into business though. I have always done numbers well and I actually read stocks really good. You?" I really do want to know about what she wants to do.

"I like reading and writing, so maybe an editor." She is always so modest when it comes to herself.

"Like look for authors and publishing?" I fish for more information.

"Yeah like that." She nods her head. She looks down at her watch and goes to the bathroom before dinner. She always does this. Only this time I notice that this has happened before. She has looked down at her watch to just then go to the bathroom.

This time I follow her. It is instinctual. I knock on the bathroom door.

"Ana are you okay?" I say through the door.

"Yes one minute." she says

"Damn it where did it go" she says to herself. I only hear it because my ear is pressed firmly to the door.

"Whats the matter?" I say as I become more worried.

"Nothing everything is fine. I will be out in one minute" She says and I look under the door and see she is walking around and them is on her hands and knees.

"Okay you are freaking me out. Is something wrong?" I knock on the door. I don'd like her hiding things. If she needs help that she is pacing in the bathroom and just on the floor then something must me wrong.

"Its fine" she says as I look again in the crack of the door and the frame and see is still pacing with her head down.

"Ana open the door." I knock.

She opens the door but says "Stay right there"

I stand on the outside of the door and she continues to look down at the floor.

"What are you doing?" I am really confused.

"There it is." She lifts a pill off the floor, dusts it off and swallows it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I don't like her taking drugs.

"Nothing." She looks confused at my obvious hostility.

"YOU ARE TAKING DRUGS?" I am beyond upset.

"It is nothing like that Christian calm down." She tries to calm me down.

"They are not good for you. I don't like it. You shouldn't be taking anything." I don't want her to get hurt. Whose pills is she taking? I never did look into the medicine cabinet.

"What are you talking about? Christian I was prescribed this." She shows me a circle packet with her blushing the entire time.

"I don't get it. Are you sick? Are you okay?" I don't want her to hide an illness from me.

"Oh God Christian...those are birth control pills." She looks me in my eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW! HOW SHOULD HE TAKE THE NEWS? ARE THEY READY FOR THE NEXT STEP?


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay why not two chapters in one day?**

 **Thanks to the reviewers - Abbybaby1, Cindra, nokuzet, and valentinesgenie !**

 **Christian**

 _Whaaaa?_

"What? Wait...What?" I am looking down at this packet and not knowing what exactly is going on. I have never seen something like this before. I know about the birds and the bees and the ways in which men and women protect themselves but I have never come in close contact with the thing. I analyze this packet and flip it over. I read the fine print on the back and look at the many pills in this thing. 7 pills are a different color than the other ones. I wonder what that means. Do those do something special? Are they for specific days after sex?

"Those are birth control pills." Ana explains.

"Oh well...why do you have them?" Had she had sex before? Why am I now just thinking about this? Wait...she said she didn't have sex with Jack...but that doesn't mean that she never had sex with anyone else...

"I use them to regulate my period." She blushes but still lets me hold the packet in my hands. Okay she doesn't use them for that other purpose but has she used them for their namesake?

"Have you had sex before?" I feel so small while asking her this but my curiosity is getting the better of me. I don't know how to feel given the mere fact that I have never done anything like that or this before. I am putting myself out there to get hurt and I don't know if I am prepared for her answer.

"No I have not had any kind of sex before." She says in a small tone. I release my breath, which I had no idea that I had been holding in. I nod my head. I am not sure what comes over me and I just reach out to bring her to my chest.

"I haven't either." I want her to feel like she is not alone in this boat. I haven't even allowed anyone but her to touch me. Sex up until now had been out of the question. Now I don't know how to look at it. While I would love to do THAT I am not sure she is ready.

"Lets go eat dinner. We can talk about it all at the table." She takes my left hand and we go back to the table. When we sit down I realize I still have the pills in my right hand. I just keep twirling the packet around in my hand. Eventually I have to put it down to eat. I keep it on my side of the table because not only does it show her responsibility as a woman but her levelheadedness to think ahead.

"Are you going to give me my pills back at some point?" She says gesturing with her fork at the packet next to my hand.

I quickly hand it to her and give her a sheepish smile.

"Is that something you would like to do?" I say. I know I would but I don't want to push her.

"Sex?" She swallows her food and it looks like it hurt her to do it.

"Yeah"

"When?" She asks.

"Whenever you are ready." I say and she just begins to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Her laughing makes me want to laugh too.

"That doesn't sound romantic at all." She laughs and drinks some water to calm down.

I nod, "I can see your point."

"Plus why straight to sex? I mean can we start from home base and work up to a home run?" She says

"I see what you mean. I know I have helped you undress and bathe but I think I really should get familiar with the bases first." I smile as I think of the things that we could do. I mean I want to see her breasts, I want to see how far her blush goes, I want to see her laying next to me with no shirt off and I want her to sleep next to me with no barriers. Yes I would say underclothes should be worn at first until we get comfortable enough to be completely naked.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me.

"Why?" I shake my head to get out of those thoughts.

"You are grinning really hard." She says with a smile

I reach up to my face and feel just how big my smile was.

"I was just in my thoughts." I try to make my smile smaller but it is really hard given the possibilities now in front of me.

"They must be really dirty thoughts because you are still smiling." She says laughing through it all.

"There is some dirt in my thoughts yes." I let out a booming laugh as I try to cover my face on the table. I put my face down because it is betraying my thoughts. I am trying to hard to recover from what my imagination has come up with in the short amount of time that this became available to me.

"Oh God Christian" I feel something hit my head. I look up to see that she threw a bread roll at me.

"Did you just throw bread at me?" I rise from the chair and so does she and she just sprints away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I run after her and catch her on the stairs. I pull her too me and start tickling her sides. She doubles over in laughter and I hold her to me when she laughs. I love the vibration of her laugh and how it just flows right through me and ends in a not so soft spot on my body.

I turn her around and just devour her mouth. She is still laughing when she starts to kiss me back. All too soon there is a shift in what we are doing. It wasn't the kisses we have shared in the last couple of days. These are more similar to the ones we had in her car. I pull us down to the steps and I sit down and bring her to my lap. She has one knee on each side of me and we just attack each other.

I pull at her and bring her as close as humanly possible. I feel her lush body on mine and I would probably faint if I wasn't already sitting. she attacks my neck. I feel her suck and bite along the base of my neck. I am getting a dizzy feeling as my body starts to go limp at the sensation. We need more room then the stairs can provide us with. I grab her hand and lift ourselves up from the stairs and push the door open to my room in one swift move.

We are standing as I turn to her and just kiss her with all that I have. I frame her face with my hands and pull her close to me. I feel her warm body pressed against mine and then I feel her tug at my shirt. Damn these clothes. I pull her shirt off in turn. I see her blue bra stand out against the cream colored flesh. We drift over to the bed and just pull and tug at each other. She ends up on top of me and starts nipping and kissing her way across my chest. Taking great care to kiss every one of my scars. She sucks along my chest. She pulls my nipples between her teeth and that just breaks me.

I quickly roll us over to where I am on top. I gesture to her bra and ask for permission to take it off. She nods and I bring my arms behind her back to unclasp her bra. It felt like slow motion and this is when I really got my answer to the blush question I thought of earlier. Her blush from me taking off her bra spread all the way down. Her pink nipples sat up pert and ready. I am not sure what came over me but the way it all felt was so much I couldn't stop myself from going straight to her chest. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and just sucked. Her moans filled the room and she wove her fingers into my hair to keep me secure to her chest, not that I was about to give up this position. I decided to follow suit and bite her back.

Her squeals arching upwards and just filling my mouth more. I move to her other breast and and do the same. I bring my hand up to pinch the nipple I just bit while I suck on the other. All the while I am situated between her legs and instinctively my hips are thrusting into her core and it feels so hot. Soon her breaths quicken and I know what id going to happen and I quicken my motives and suck harder, push harder and them my right hand releases her nipple and snakes down between up and rubs her clit through her leggings.

"CHRISTIAN!" She screams and her face is angelic. I give three more thrusts and I come in my pants. I arms give out from underneath me. My head stays on top of her breasts and I couldn't be more happy with them as my pillows. I close my eyes and drift.

 **Okay so what did you think? Was is zesty enough for their first go around?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! Here goes another chapter. I hear you guys like the bases idea and them taking it a bit slow. I am cool with this. Lets get zesty!**

 **Christian**

I wake up to the alarm going off. My arms are wrapped around a warm pillow. I bury my face in between and soon realize my pillow is moving on its own. I peek my eyes open and see that my face is nestled in-between Ana's breasts. I look up a little bit, in an effort to keep my head where it is. I see Ana trying to turn off the alarm clock on her phone. Oh right it is time for school. While she turns off the alarm I re-bury my face and inhale deeply. I would gladly suffocate if it were by her breasts.

"Christian it is time to get up and get ready for school." She shakes my shoulder, obviously trying to dislodge me from her breasts but I have found a new home here. I hold onto her tighter and burrow my face as far as it can go.

"mI wanna ssstay hherre" I try speak while trying to stay where I am.

"What?" She arches her back and dislodges me from my new home and looks at me, expecting me to repeat myself.

"I wanted to stay right there" I point to her chest. I know I had the biggest grin because I see all of the bites I gave her on full display. They went from one side of her chest to another and I couldn't be prouder. Her breasts were treated well and I wanted to do it again.

"We did have a lot of fun but we do have to get ready for school. Its Thursday, one more day until the weekend. We can lay here all day Saturday if you want. However, first we have to go to school and live the day like normal human beings. Not crazed teenagers making out on the bed." She had a point.

I nod my head as she gets up to go to her room to go get ready for school. I walk over to the bathroom and look straight into the mirror and see what we did. I didn't realize how far we both went last night. I was so proud looking at her chest and the marks that I left on her, kind of in a territorial way, I didn't even realize that she did do the same to me. I was covered in bites and hickeys. My entire chest and torso have them. They covered the marks left behind by the pimp and his cigarette burns.

I was never one to show off my chest, just because the marks that were left from my previous life with the crack whore. Today in gym I think I will actually take my undershirt off for everyone to see. I have love bites on either side of my neck, I debate whether or not I should wear a t shirt just to show them off but I think better of it...nope change my mind I will wear a polo. I will button it when I want and unbutton it when I want to make a point.

I hurry and jump in the shower and quickly rinse of by body and do all the essentials before school. I walk downstairs and see Ana made us some scrambled egg sandwiches before school.

I kiss her good morning and see she has one bite on the side of her neck and she is wearing a v neck shirt. You can't see any of the marks on her chest but I know that they are there. All the guys will know for sure she is mine and I am hers.

"Eat then we can go to school. Have you works on your photography project?" When she brings it up. I reach into my bag and pull out my camera and take a few stills of her getting breakfast and when she turns she smiles at me. I take a few more shots.

"Well I just took a few more." I smile and eat quickly.

Today we ride in my car and pull up to the school. I know we will continuously get the stares but I think it is all calming down a lot more now. I walk her to our lockers and then head straight to class. Mr. Molina wants us all to get our things out and there was a stack of photos on my desk. These are the ones when I was outside of her house and right before my institutionalization.

"Are these the ones you took?" she asks. She begins to flips through them and she quickly starts arranging them in order. I am not sure where she is going with this. Then slowly but surely I see what she sees. First it started off hazy and unfocused. She would be in the background, or in the corner of the photo, she would be hazy walking in her kitchen, she would be walking in a group, her in a sea of students and slowly but surely she got closer. It became focused when Ana knew that she was having her picture taken. She smiled into the camera.

"Wow" She said. She sat back and looked at it from far away. I step back with her. I see clearly how much I loved her. These photos show me just how close we became over this time.

Eventually Mr. Molina comes pass us as we are looking at my project and he nods his head. "Are you going to submit this collage for the portfolio?" I nod my head.

Then for the rest of the period Ana and I put them on canvas and frame it. We finish in just enough time to put it to the side and see that it looks fantastic.

...

Gym class is finally here. There were no girls in gym today because apparently it was for some seminar about the reproduction system, our day will be tomorrow.

"Okay its basketball. Shirts versus skins. A-M last names skins. M-Z last names shirts." I am not sure how the universe works but it really did want to go my way. We were all in three different court rims and then split up into teams. On my team was Ethan and some other guy. Against us was none other than Jose Rodriguez and the two other dip shits that tried to hit on Ana while we were together. Coach throws us the ball and tells us to start whenever ready. My team takes of our shirts and I can tell what they are seeing.

Anyone could tell what these marks are. They aren't bruises from fights, those everyone has seen me have over the years. This was different. These were given in passion and not rage like the others would have been.

"Where did you get those?" Jose has the dumb nerve to ask me.

"Where do you THINK I got them?" I ask as I shove the ball at him and we start to play. We go for about 15 minutes and say nothing. Just offense and defense plays. I may have gotten a little ahead of myself when it came to playing defense but I was into the game.

"I can't believe Ana would go for someone like you. Didn't expect her to stoop so low and spread her legs for you. Must be for the money." Jose had the nerve to say to me.

I didn't hesitate and began walking over to him. Before I even made it to him the basketball hit him square in the face.

"My bad. Was trying to pass it to Christian." Ethan said with a smile. I look back at Jose and see that his nose was bleeding and was satisfied enough to let this moment go.

"Thank you." I say to Ethan as I put my shirt back one and head over to the locker room.

"No problem. Meant what I said to you and to Ana. I am sorry for how I treated her those first two days and I know I was wrong. Kate really is great friends with her. I want to make sure she is not talked bad about again." He is being sincere. I can see that.

"Thanks again" I say as I head over to my locker. Today was a new day I guess.

 **ooookay what do you think? Review? What should happen next?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope everyone had a good holiday (or not depending on your beliefs) I didn't post because I was with the fam in RL. Okay I hope you guys like the Chapter.**

 **Christian**

I meet Ana after school and try to keep my head focused on homework. I really am just trying to think about home work... calculus... reading... photography... photography of Ana... photography of Ana naked... Ana naked... naked...

And now I am sporting wood. I hold my bag in from of myself as I wait by the car for Ana. I lean against the car and hide my package the best I can. I honestly can't get enough of her. Soon though I see her come around with Kate and Ethan. They are talking it up. Kate seems to be a really good friend. I don't mind her being friends with her and she did find out extra information for Ana while I was in the institution.

"We totally have to go shopping some time Ana!" I hear the end of their conversation.

"We can do that." Ana says with a smile. She really does like her friend.

"I will text you some time soon. Going to go see Elliot tonight, so I may need to pick up something special some time soon." She winks at Ana and Ana just giggles.

I think I will throw up. I do not want to even think about how my brother and her would do anything...ugh gross

If Ana were to buy something while they are out...

Yeah she is most definitely going to go out with Kate. She is going to buy something nice for herself and hopefully me as well.

She waves them off. Kate and Ethan make their way to their own car and I am greeted with a kiss.

"How was your day?" she asks.

"Not so bad, gym was boring. Half the class was gone and the guys all just played basketball." I shrug my shoulders as I open the passenger side door for her.

She slides in and I get in on the drivers side door.

"Your day?" I ask as we make our way home.

"Ugh the usual classes. And the extra special things for the girls. I mean all of us pretty much know about diseases and how babies are made. That was a waste." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well that is going to be me tomorrow. Our day is tomorrow. They better not pull out that dumb banana." I mean don't they switch things up.

"They didn't have a banana. They do however have the silicone thing with a suction cup on the bottom for us to learn how to properly put on a condom." She explains.

"WHAT?" I am flabbergasted

"Yeah this school really is progressive in teaching. The banana thing was a complete waste of food. I mean they didn't look like regular dildos or anything, but they were real enough to get the point across."

"You know what a dildo looks like?" Again I am taken aback by this new information.

"Christian of course I know what it looks like." She shakes her head at me in confusion.

"Do you have one?" Okay I know I shouldn't be as turned on as I am right now but I can't help it.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she giggles to herself and looks out of the window.

"YES!" I want to know. I want to know. I want to know.

"Ha well I am not going to tell you." She smiles at me. We make it home and get out of the car. I follow her into the house and try to think about something else.

I have homework to do and we soon set up the dinning room table as a pseudo study room. We are both deep into our books when I need to get this question off my chest.

"So do you have a dildo or not?" I can't let it go.

It keeps turning over in my brain and I can't make it go away until I know.

"i have a toy" Is all she says.

That just makes it 10x worse than it was before. I sit there and just stare at the page of my homework. It made my mind run way faster. I try to recall the porn I have seen throughout my life and what is out there in just the most general terms.

There have got to be hundreds of styles out there. Width, speed, use, cordless, batteries, rabbits, eggs and the list goes on and on and I don't even know much about them. I know a plethora of dildos and I can only imagine what she knows about them. This woman could be a down right expert on this topic and I need to know more.

"What kind?" I voice my curiosity. I can't hold it in any longer.

She takes a big breath and looks up at me. "What kind of what?"

"Toy"

"Really is that what you have been thinking about for the last 2 hours?"

"Yes"

"I have a clit vibrator." She says with a blush.

"Whaa" I have no idea what that thing is. I know what a clitoris is and I know what a vibrator is. I just don't know what the toy it self looks like.

"I am going to start dinner." She rises from the table and collects her things. She places her stuff in her book-bag and heads to the kitchen and I quickly grab my phone and start googling all I can about this mysterious device.

I am almost light headed when I read some of the descriptions about what this thing does and the features. I rise from my seat and head to the kitchen and find Ana taking something out of the open. She made pizza.

I go up behind her and quickly turn her around. I hoist her up so that she is sitting on the counter and just attack her mouth. My fingers ghost around her hips and down her thighs. I grab her by her knees and pull her close to me so that when I pulled her close her sweet spot hit the head of my cock with enough force that I groan in response. She soon has her hands under my shirt and holding me to her.

Eventually we have to come up for air.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"For being so damn sexy without even trying." I kiss her below her ear and whisper "We are going to have fun with that vibrator after dinner."

I quickly kiss the top of her forehead and set her back down on her feet.

"I am going to go clear off the table for dinner."

...

 **so what do you think? what should happen? are people ready for some ZEST?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay, my dad had some very serious health issues. RL got too real recently but it is getting back to normal.**

 **Christian**

I don't think I even tasted the food that Ana made for me. I don't even recall the chewing or swallowing. If I think hard enough I couldn't even say if I talked at all or replied to anything she may or may not have said. I just now realize that my plate is completely empty and my one track mind won't let me focus on much else.

"Christian are you okay?" Ana breaks through my reverie.

"Huh?" I focus on her face and see that she is looking at me concerned. I look down at the rest of the table and see she is still eating her food.

"You just shoveled your entire plate into your mouth in less than a minute and haven't said a single thing for 20 minutes." She is only about half way done with her food and her cup of juice is full.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I am just a bit out of it." I say with some disconnect. How can I tell her I can't think straight? That the entire time that I was supposed to be talking and eating with her I was just picturing what I wanted to do to her.

"Do you want to go lay down?" She is so caring but she is off the mark.

"Oh no I will wait for you to be done." After that I try my hardest for my mind to focus. I just keep flipping to what I want to do after dinner. I continue on with the conversation until the food is all cleaned up and we go up stairs to her room.

...

"So where is it?" I ask.

We both had taken a shower and gotten ready for bed.

"The vib?" She asks. She even shortened the name of the thing. How sweet.

"Yes." I don't know what is wrong with me. I can't seem to form long sentences.

She points to the top drawer of her night stand and she sits on the bed. I walk around the room and open the drawer. There it is. Its purple. Not what I was expecting. It has like...bubble ridges along its sides and a button on the end. I sit at the edge of the bed and examine it. I click the button once and it hums to life and begins to vibrate. I can see why a woman would like the sensation. I click the button again and it vibrates faster. The little ridges are hard to see as it vibrates. The third click and it does really fast. The fourth it is silent and still.

"The speeds feel nice." She says from behind me.

I turn to her and give her my full attention. "When you use it at the low speed it is like a first base, for example. It feels nice and gentle. The medium speed is when you are on second base, still nice but a bit more intense. The third speed it to help finish me off." I try to not over think it.

I just kiss her and use her own analogy against her. As I kiss her I click the first speed and drag the device along her neck. She moans. My hand quickly sweeps her panties off and very quickly drag the device along the outside of her wet lips. Her hips buck into the device as I round second base. I feel her hands in my hair. I kiss her down to her waist and nuzzle my head. There is no place I would rather be then right here. She is so soft and supple. Her fingers make their way into my hair and hold me to her as my fingers play a little dance along her clit.

I push myself further down as I kiss where my fingers had just been. I am not sure what I was expecting but the sweetness of her was beyond anything my mind could have imagined. I licked here faster, putting the toy to the side for a moment and used by fingers to spread her lips open and my tongue goes right in to play with her clit. She pushes herself closer to my mouth and I grip her hips to stop her from moving.

"Christian!" She moans loudly, her voices breaks though the static air of just her moans. This pushes me to keep going. I begin to loose touch with time down here, I begin to nip and lightly bite around her clit and she arches off the bed. I slowly drag my fingers along to her entrance, I look up at her to confirm that this is okay. She stares down at me and nods.

I slowly insert a finger into her warm body and I freeze. It is so warm and wet. Ana begins to get a bit restless as I take my time. Smiling warmly, I speed up my fingers and bring my head down to continue to lap up her juices. I grab hold of her toy and press it to the third settling and press it to her clit. I insert a second finger into her entrance and pump as hard as I can. She is screaming now.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and it is the most powerful I have ever felt. I am not sure why but this moment, being in charge of her release is a heady mix of satisfaction and control and I am not trying to let it go.

As she relaxes against my hands. I turn off the little device and remove by hand from within her. I look down at my wet hand and lick my fingers. It tastes like her female essence. There is no better way to describe it. It isn't fruit or like any drink for comparison, it takes like a woman. Her eyes drift closed and I ease off of the bed. Walking into the bathroom I get a small towel with warm water and walk back into the room.

Slowly and with much care I clean below her waste, it is only then do I realize that I am wet on the inside of my own shorts. I must have released when she did. Finishing up her first I be sure to put her under the covers first then go to my bedroom to get some new shorts. I walk back into Ana's room and slip into bed with her. I wrap myself around her and keep her close. I fall asleep to her smell around me and her taste on my tongue.

 **I know it is a short chapter, Please let me know what you want to happen next.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello guys I just want to say something before I write this. In this story I re-imagine and configure it in a way that is entertaining. After my last update where I told you all about my fathers issues, I was contacted by an ex whom I haven't willingly communicated in any way in 3 years. I have this sinking suspicion that he reads this story and found out about my father. I never put my fathers issues out into the internet before that last update, and because I love my readers, I wanted you all to know why I hadn't updated until recently.**

 **That being said the ex, texted me asking about my father and it spooked the hell out of me. I hadn't seen him in years and he has sent a number of things to my house after the breakup as some odd gesture (I don't talk to exes as a rule). I have told him each time to stop texting or trying to communicate with me via any gesture.**

 **In this story, it may be about obsession but it is a** **consensual** **one. I want everyone to know this. As everyone who has ever read the original book, CONSENT is everything.**

 **As for the ex, I again blocked the number on my phone. Notified my long term (2 years now) boyfriend and family about it. I cannot be certain if he reads this but this is the only place where I have shared it and he doesn't know my family well or contacted anyone. I have to keep my bases covered.**

 **Please let me know about what you all think about this. I trust my readers (maybe not THAT ONE in particular).**

 **Now back to the story.**

 **Christian**

I don't think I have ever slept so well before. I blink my eyes open and feel Ana next to me and I am content. There is so much I want to do with her, so much I want to express but I just do not know how. I will work on this though. We are both coming out of some really trying times but we will move forward together. Slowly Ana wakes up and smiles at me and I just don't know how my life even went on without her.

We really don't do much talking after last night, it was a communal silence. As we moved about and got ready for the day, there wasn't really a need to say anything. We go about the next few weeks. School and work was a breeze and honestly it couldn't have been better.

...

"Christian would you like to come home for dinner tonight?" My father says to me while I file away paperwork.

I turn and see a very...I would almost consider genuine look on his face.

"Why?" I ask and immediately feel bad about it. I don't mean any disrespect but I am perplexed that he offered. When i lived with my family, we weren't exactly close nor did we talk much during dinner times while I was there.

My father, obviously taken aback by my questions, straightened his back. "We would like to see you. It has been very different without you at the house. Your mother and your bother and sister would like to see you too."

Now I feel bad. I don't want to cut ties with them, I don't want to hurt their feelings either. I think I have made quite a bit of progress with Flynn in recent visits and can stand a few hours with them.

"Okay, I will call Ana and let her know I won't be there for dinner." I pull out my cell phone and send her a quick text about my dinner plans for tonight.

I don't know better than to wait on a response from her, she really doesn't use her phone much and I know she was hanging around Kate.

...

Dinner with my parents wasn't so bad. We got to talk more.

"Christian do you mind if we speak before you go?" My mother asks as I say my goodbyes.

I nod and follow her into the study.

"I want to apologize for what I have done. I jumped the gun. I know that I shouldn't have rushed to judgement. I know me insulting your relationship with Ana isn't going to bring you and I closer. I lashed out at her and then you and I am sorry for doing that." She says and I think I immediately forgave her in that moment.

"I forgive you but any apology that Ana is owed, should be said directly to her." I say in earnest.

"Yes of course. I want to make things right with her."

She kisses me on the cheek and I am on my way home.

...

"Ana! Home." I toss my keys on the table and slip off my shoes. I turn to the living room and there sitting in a red corset and panties is Ana.

...

 **dun dun dun**

 **I know it is a little chapter today but I did want you guys to know what was happening in my life.**

 **Please review and let me know if you guys would me okay with a time jump?**


End file.
